


Our Summer Serendipity

by jaera



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 15 or more chapters???, Cliche, I got charmed by Chamhwi, I love Jinhwi, IM STUPID I DELETED THE ORIGINAL, Let us protect their softness, Multi, Multi Chapter, Real slowburn, Reboot, Summer Romance, again cliche af, bubbly Jinyoung, but really super slowburn, but we all know my ship is JinHwi, dont get tired with me, gloomy daehwi, let us water this tag, slowburn, so no need to guess anything here, there's just too little updates from the jinhwi tag, useless addition to the JinHwi tag, woojin being plain woojin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaera/pseuds/jaera
Summary: Park Woojin, a boy longing to bring backsomething.Lee Daehwi, a boy wanting to finisheverything.Bae Jinyoung, a boy hoping to giveanything.(Or in which Daehwi goes back to Busan, South Korea for his last summer break in high school, intending to spend it without any expectations but ends up experiencing more than what he hoped for)





	1. Summer of June 18

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S WINTER RN BUT WHO CARES????
> 
> HAHAHAHA, I AM SO STUPID I ACTUALLY ACCIDENTALLY DELETED THE ORIGINAL ONE DFASDAS  
> AO3 hates me. I was trying to cancel the delete but poof, it became Koko Krunch (only '90s kids know this)
> 
> Anyway, since I'm going to be posting this again, I might as well make the changes that I've been wanting to do since before.  
> In the earlier post of this story, the leads were Jinyoung, Daehwi and Jihoon.  
> However, I just realized after that Woojin suited Jihoon's role here more, that's why I changed it.  
> And since the setting is in Busan, it makes all the more sense.
> 
> BUT I'M WARNING YOU, THIS IS GOING TO BE LIKE REAL SLOWBURN AF.  
> This is a spinoff of my Luhan/Oc ff that was posted on AFF (pakwanii) and I felt like it would match Jinhwi here so yeah.  
> I hope you like this, my fellow Jinhwi stans (even if this is not much of a contribution to the JinHwi tag)

**Daehwi's birthday is changed here.**

I'm kind of forcing it here but, meh. Please don't hate me for it.

Love you all.

* * *

 

 

The 18th of June has always been quite eventful for Daehwi. Every year it would always be his signal, much like a wake-up call that summer was just 2-3 days ahead of him. A day where all of his memories suddenly starts to rush in his mind like it was just the first time, and just like before, here he was, inside a church, being reminded of the very day when the 18th of June became memorable for him.

“Do you, Sungwoon Ha take, Jisun Yoon, for your lawfully wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?”

With a loving gaze towards the Bride, the groom answered. “I do.”

It was the 18th of June, 2005, the summer when Daehwi was almost six that he first entered a church to witness a ceremony of marriage. Every people inside the church were full of smiles, _sincere smiles._ Everyone was in high spirits. He remembered his grandparents even pouring endless tears, but it was not because of sadness nor grief. It was tears of Joy, tears of _unexplainable Joy_. The same feeling that Daehwi felt when he slowly walked down the red carpeted aisle in his warm white tux adorned with a baby blue bowtie, holding a same colored plush pillow with a small trinket like box on top. With a big and bright smile, he walked ever so carefully, making sure that he wouldn’t trip and drop the pair of rings that were tucked gently on top of the trinket box and waste his month-long practice inside the hallway of their house.

He was excited. Daehwi was ecstatic, nervous, overjoyed and every possible feelings that he might possibly feel. The place was filled with white and shining decorations, coming from Stargazers, veils and even stars hanging on the high coloured glass ceilings. Daehwi thought it was lovely. A place where he could stay forever and just relish on the scene laid out in front of him without even getting sick. He enjoyed it. He really liked the prospect but all those thoughts got overshadowed the moment he saw the bride, dressed in her lovely white wedding gown while meeting her groom for the first time after a day of no contact. The moment Daehwi saw the two lovers ready to be united on that fated day, he already understood what it felt like to be happy. Not because of the beauty of what he saw but because it was the moment. It was when everything started, when he first thought that weddings were like fairy tales. A story made out of love which always had a happy ending. Daehwi believed that every story ended happily like that, a happy ever after like no other.

He believed that every year, it would be the same. The feelings he experienced that day would surely repeat and make him feel all euphoric and in bliss. For Daehwi, that day was more important than any other special holidays like Christmas, New Years, or even his own birthday. Nothing could compare to that day for he liked that day. Liked would actually be understated. Daehwi saw what love was like and thus, he loved it. He _loved_ that Saturday.  

However, it was 2 years later of the exact same date that he began to realize that what he saw before wasn’t real. June 18, 2007, Monday. Daehwi wore another suit except it was more formal and reserved than the one he wore before. Also, instead of it being a warm white, he wore a black one—a colour he opted to wear on not so happy holidays.

With small steps, he was then led inside a room of which he didn’t find out what it was until later. Upon stepping inside the said room, the blissful belief that Daehwi had of June 18 got shattered in an instant. The euphoria and excitement he was supposed to feel didn’t appear. The happy and sincere smiles he was supposed to see weren’t present. Sure, the once lovely bride and handsome groom that he saw 2 years ago were smiling, but they weren’t of sincere smiles. They were of indignant and _regret_.

 _Was there something wrong? Why would they put on an expression like that when it was the 18 th of June? Weren’t we supposed to celebrate?_ Confused thoughts began to invade Daehwi’s young mind because the people that he once celebrated with, didn’t act the way they were supposed to. They were supposed to be happy, they were supposed to be laughing. The two most important people in Daehwi’s life were supposed to be carrying him in their arms with loving and caring gazes, but all he saw were apologetic ones.

_“Lee Daehwi, listen carefully for I’m going to ask you an important question. Please answer honestly, setting all prejudice and bias aside, and tell me the answer that’s truly in your heart.”_

It was when the large man in a dark suit began to speak and talk to Daehwi in a calm and careful manner that he realized that June 18 was gone. To be precise, it never existed in the first place.

_“Who do you want to stay with, your father, Lee Minhyun, or your mother, Yoon Jisun?”_

The 18th of June was just a dream, a fantasy that his naïve and innocent young mind created just like a self-defence mechanism to prevent himself from getting damaged. It was a façade that the two people, who were once the most important to him, made so he wouldn’t get hurt of the reality that fairy tales didn’t exist.

Daehwi thought of that possibility before, but he ignored it. He disregarded it for they made him believe that it was the case and he trusted them. He trusted them with all his heart and yet that trust only ended up being trampled and gone. Gone with every happy moments that happened in the past _._

He couldn’t blame them though for he was still so young back then. Daehwi was naïve and still inexperienced. He knew that they only wanted him not to get hurt. They didn’t want him to experience the pain that they felt but for Daehwi, he thought differently. Maybe it was better if they didn’t make him believe in stupid fantasies in the first place. That way, he wouldn’t have expected _._ He wouldn’t have hoped. That way, _it would’ve lessened the pain._

It was once a secret that was hidden away from Daehwi, but he knew that all secrets can’t be kept forever. _Nothing lasts forever._

“Do you, Jisun Yoon, take, Sungwoon Ha for your lawfully wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?”

Reciprocating the same loving gaze towards the groom, the bride smiled sweetly. “I do.”

Now, June 18, 2017, Daehwi stayed planted on one of the front row seats in his sleek black suit adorned with a royal blue necktie fiddling with a same colored lighter that he used to lit the wedding candles earlier. Looking at the setting, the June 18 from 12 years ago didn’t have much difference with the June 18 of the present. The church was, like before, filled with white and shining decorations such as Stargazers, veils and little sparkling diamonds hanging on the wooden ceiling. Just like before, the place was also lovely. A magnifique view that would make everyone stop and stare in awe.

And same as before, the people around him were donning smiles, _naïve smiles._ Everyone was overjoyed. Daehwi’s grandparents as well, just like before, they were pouring endless tears again after 12 years, but it was not because of sadness nor grief. It was tears of Joy, tears of _meaningless Joy_.

Everything was very much alike with the past. The only one that probably changed was Daehwi himself. Unlike before, he now hated wearing fancy suits. He now hated wearing bright colored neckties. He’d much rather wear the one that he wore before, a comfy warm white button down tux matched with a baby blue bowtie. Everything back then was much simpler and less complicated. He wanted to go back to that simplicity, but the one thing that he wouldn’t want to go back to, was his innocence, his naivety.

Now, he hated weddings. Daehwi knew they weren’t real. Weddings are only a play, an act done by two people just so they could boast of their relationship that was sure to not last. People die, their times don’t last. _How much more for relationships and their so-called love?_

With everything that he experienced in the past, Daehwi began to realize that love isn’t what it always seemed to be. Rather, he believed that love isn’t the key to one’s happiness, or at least for his own case. Sure, he had experienced love from various people. May it be from insignificant to important ones, he had received love, but never had he felt happiness. He would never call the feelings from before as his true happiness for he knew that those were only fantasies and lies. _Dreams that never came true._

 _What really is a true happiness?_ Daehwi, himself, didn’t know. He tried to look for the answer before, but it never came to him. Daehwi never found it. Maybe it’s not yet the time for him, maybe he’s just not looking at the right place nor the right time. Everyone isn’t always the same, maybe it’s just different for him. Daehwi didn’t have even the slightest clue but one thing he was sure of, his true happiness, it wasn’t love.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I present you the newly wedded couple, Mr. and Mrs. Clark!” The priest announced, garnering the proud smiles from everyone present inside the small church. “You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss.”

Ironic how Daehwi hated weddings and here he was, clapping his hands in unison with the rest as they watched the scene of the bride and groom sealing their promises by the altar. Sure, Daehwi was smiling. He was happy, but it wasn’t real. He hated putting on a show, but even so, he opted to wear one. A façade that would make one of the most important people in his life happy. Donning a smile on his face would mean that he was fine with it, that he accepted everything.

It was another June 18, Sunday. A day that was once special to Daehwi, but not anymore. Instead, it was just a signal, much like a wake-up call that summer was just 2-3 days ahead of him. He began to grow a disliking towards the day but he chose to keep it. The day was now a special day for his loved one so he’d just suck it up and behave like how the bride practiced him to be.

 

-

 

3 days before the official start of summer, the winds have been fairly cold still, much to the displeasure of Daehwi. He left his coat in the hotel room and his cardkey was with his mom.  Seeing as he and the groom were still busy attending to guests, Daehwi couldn’t possibly just barge in and disrupt some of their fancy conversations. Resorting to using his body heat, Daehwi rubbed his palms together and hugged himself. Oh how he hated wearing fancy suits. _Damn it._

“And why are you here alone outside, mister?” A voice familiar to Daehwi appeared from behind him, causing for him to turn back with a smile. “I thought Ennik was going? She was your date, right?”

“Supposed to be.” Daehwi corrected, pulling his friend beside him as he wrapped the two of them with the wide blanket that the boy brought. “I broke up with her, yesterday morning… I think?”

“You think?” The boy chuckled, giving Daehwi a look of disbelief. “I thought you like her.”

“She’s too nice for me, Muel.” With a slight shrug, Daehwi then turned to Samuel passively. “Besides, I’m leaving in two days anyway.”

“Then just get together with her again when you get back.”

“That could be, but Muel, what’s the point?” Daehwi asked, giving his friend a weird look as if the latter was speaking of nonsensical things. “What for?”

“Honestly, I don’t know either.” Samuel replied, fiddling on his necktie as he tried to avoid Daehwi’s gaze. “Because… she likes you?”

“Well, I don’t.” Daehwi outright said, turning his head towards the night sky, much to Samuel’s comfort. “I know you like Ennik so go hit it off with her in the summer camp if you want.”

With a surprised look, Samuel raised her head. “Daehwi…”

“Don’t you Daehwi me.” Daehwi scolded, turning to Samuel with pursed lips. “She just doesn’t want to break up with me since she thinks that I might get hurt but I know for a fact that you’re the one she’s been looking at the whole time.”

“Daehwi…” Samuel mumbled almost inaudible, unable to believe what his friend was saying. “What are you—“

“She likes you. Ennik likes you, Muel.” Daehwi smiled, his facial features softening up at the sight of his relieved friend. “I can see it in her eyes and I can see it in yours too, that you like her, obviously.”

“Is it fine with you though?”

Hearing his friend’s words, Daehwi couldn’t help but laugh. It was the most ridiculous question he had heard from him as of yet. He couldn’t blame Samuel though, for unlike him, the boy still has faith in love. “Oh God Samuel, it’s like you don’t know me at all! You know I don’t need some shits called love.”

“I know,” Samuel said, joining Daehwi in his laughter. “Because you won’t be happy with it.”

Daehwi already gave up on love. He had already given up his remaining hopes for it, seeing as it didn’t do him any good. Although, he knew that it wasn’t always the case. Not everyone was like him. Not everyone was _scarred_. He had just been a tad unlucky to experience what he experienced before.  Fortunately, his best friend wasn’t the same. Samuel’s important to him, the same way how her mom was, so it was nice to see that the boy was still positive. Just like his mom, the boy still has hopes. Even if it still wasn’t occurring, he was still trying. _Love could still make him happy._

“Hey, I just remembered,” Samuel spoke, putting on a teasing smile for Daehwi. “It’s 18 today, 3 days before summer officially starts.”

“So? What of it?”

Seeing the displeased look on Daehwi’s face, Daehwi broke out into laughter. “Nothing. It’s just… no wonder you’re being grouchier than the usual.”

“Shut up.” Daehwi scoffed, nudging Samuel lightly before laughing as well. “I hope you hit it off good with Ennik this summer.”

“I wish the same for you too.” Samuel replied, returning the smile Daehwi had given him before letting his friend rest his head on his shoulder. “But Daehwi, I think… this summer won’t be like always.”

 

-

 

After collecting the remaining bags that were scattered throughout the entryway of the house, Daehwi dragged them towards the car. Every time he placed a bag inside, he saw the car's frame slowly lowering—it almost reached the concrete ground. He couldn’t complain though. The 2002 Toyota Corolla had been active on the road for about fifteen years already, not to mention the fact that its previous owner, Jisun, had been known to be a reckless and careless driver, always acquiring tickets for speeding on the peaceful roads of California. It wouldn’t take a genius to see that the car was reaching the limit of its lifespan.

But Daehwi needed to use it for one last time. He had been using the same old, tan car for about a year already and he swore to God that he had been very good and patient with it. He had always cleaned it thoroughly and drove as carefully as possible. He had always been a good driver but it seemed that it wasn’t enough to lessen the car's pained groans.

Well, what can he do? His mom refused to buy him a new car, reasoning that he just might spoil it, but he needed a means of transportation to go to school. And the school bus was not an option. He had no choice but to stick to the old machine. _So much for being a good driver._

“Daehwi, dear, thank you for giving Samuel a ride to school in my place.” The voice of a familiar lady in her mid-forties reached Daehwi’s ears before he heard the compartment cover fall down with a soft thud. “I have somewhere to go today. You really are a sweetheart, dear.”

“Mom, Daehwi’s flight is also today, in case you didn’t know.” Samuel rolled his eyes, disliking the thought that he had to disturb his best friend just because of his mother’s laziness.

“No, it’s fine. I have to talk to one of our classmates anyway before I go.” Daehwi put on a smile, making it as real as possible. He knew that Samuel’s mom didn’t really have anywhere to go and just didn’t want to miss her favorite morning drama, but he didn’t really mind. He wasn’t lying when he said he was fine with it. He did have to talk to Ennik before he left and Samuel needed a ride anyway, so they might as well just go together. It was hitting two birds with one stone.

“Okay, okay, I think you should go now or else you might be late,” Samuel's mom hurriedly said. Without any further notice, Samuel found himself being shoved inside the passenger’s seat of the car. Samuel's mom was getting a bit annoyed; her favourite drama was starting in less than two minutes. She just had to make a move. “Just message me once you get there, Samuel. Take care, okay? You too, Daehwi, have a good flight!”

Bidding a respectful bow towards the older lady, Daehwi started the engine as soon as he saw Samuel buckled in. The two of them then zoomed off into the road, all the while taking pity on the old car that was making incoherent noises of agony.

“You really have got to dispose of this junk already.”

“Hey, this isn’t junk. This is my baby, you know,” Daehwi defended, turning to a curve before going straight again. “And besides, without this, we won’t be able to go to school. I’ll be gone for a few months anyway so I guess it’ll have a well-deserved break.”

“Point taken, but I really think you should just get rid of it,” Samuel said, shrugging his shoulders passively as Daehwi chuckled. “Anyway, I only found out last night that they might take our phones at camp so I guess I won’t be able to talk to you that much.”

Hearing Samuel, a small frown appeared on Daehwi’s face. The prospect of being socially-deprived for the next few months was unpleasant—and being deprived of his best friend at the very least. However, he also wanted Samuel to enjoy the summer camp with Ennik without worrying about him. _I just need to suck it up and manage to last like how I did with the past summers then._

“But don’t worry, I’ll try to bribe the coordinators. Although I’m not sure if we’ll still be able to talk since there’s like a 16-hour difference between here and South Korea,” Samuel spoke again, trying to lighten his friend's mood, knowing that he would take the situation negatively.

“Yeah, by the time I wake up, you’ll probably be asleep.”

“I’ll try to stay up until you wake up then.”

“I highly doubt you can do that,” Daehwi chuckled, having zero confidence in his constantly-sleepy friend. “Don’t worry about me. I managed for the past summers; who's to say I can't do it for this summer as well?”

“There’s no harm in trying, you know,” Samuel replied, poking Daehwi’s side as if proving the boy wrong before putting on a small smile. “But I’m glad you dropped your plan of not going back this year. I mean, you need your closure, right?”

 _Closure… that's what I need,_ Daehwi thought with a blank expression as he turned another corner. He tried to act as natural as possible even though he knew that Samuel was one to notice his growing uneasiness.

“You already know this but I just want to remind you,” Samuel started again, not caring whether his friend was still listening or not. He just had to make a point. “Not everything stays the same, Daehwi. Things change. People change. You never know what may happen since anything’s possible. You need to move on.”

 _I know._ Still maintaining a blank expression, Daehwi parked near their school gates as he and Samuel alighted from the car. The atmosphere around them was heavy but it was solely due to their serious conversation. He didn’t want to part from Samuel while acting like a sulky brat, but the boy made his point and Daehwi clearly acknowledged it. He wasn’t annoyed by the fact that Samuel was right, but he disliked how they ended up with that kind of conversation in the car. Glancing at his ancient vehicle, he decided to direct his frustrations at it. _Stupid old junk._

The silent atmosphere ended rather quickly though, for Daehwi and Samuel found themselves being approached by a rather tall, dark brown-haired girl. The three of them unloaded the car first and brought it to the bus that the students were going to use. Samuel stayed behind and gave an excuse, saying that he needed to fix his things first so that Daehwi and the girl could have some time to talk.

“Hey,” The girl called, approaching Daehwi with a small smile as he did the same.

“Hey Ennik, look, I’m—“, before Daehwi can even finish his sentence, Ennik had already put a hand, causing him to stop.

“Don’t even say you’re sorry,” Ennik said, bringing her hand down again as Daehwi gave her a surprised look. “There’s nothing to be sorry about, actually. Everything’s cool between us.”

With a slight nod, Daehwi smiled at Ennik. He didn’t really plan on asking for an apology anyways but was just going to explain why he broke up with her.  Perhaps it was better this way. “Okay then.”

“Thank you though.”

“For what?”

“For making me realize something,” Ennik answered, the sparkle in her eyes too apparent for Daehwi’s comfort. The girl was usually composed but that was overshadowed by the delighted expression plastered on her face.

“It’s nothing. All in a day’s work.” Daehwi shrugged nonchalantly but quickly gave a strict look towards the female. “But don’t you dare make my Samuel cry, or else...” he said, giving empty threats. “You know how I am when I get angry.”

“I know; don’t worry. I’ll take good care of _our_   Samuel.”

Both Daehwi and Ennik broke out laughing. It was a good feeling that both of them had come to a mutual agreement. The last thing they would have wanted was to be on bad terms and become awkward with each other. Having a bad dramatic breakup was so old school—at least for them.

“Ennik, the roll call’s starting in a few minutes.” Samuel came jogging towards the two of them as the female just nodded.

“So, I guess you’re going back again this year?” Ennik asked, earning her a nod from Daehwi. The former pressed her lips into a thin line before patting the boy’s shoulder. “I hope you have a good summer then.”

“Same goes to the two of you,” Daehwi replied, returning the gesture before putting on a smile. “You should go now though. You wouldn’t want to miss the bus.”

“Alright. Take care, Daehwi,” Samuel said, walking backwards while clinging on to Ennik for support, which earned him a chuckle from the female and his best friend. “Message me once something’s up and I’ll read it when I get the chance!”

“Okay! Have fun!” Daehwi yelled back as he waved his arms in the air, watching the two enter the long, white bus. After a few minutes, the bus started and went off onto the road, leaving Daehwi behind with his beloved Corolla _._

 

 -

 

As his luggage was being checked in by an officer, Daehwi suddenly felt down. This was it; he was finally going. It was already June 20th, and by the time he arrived there, it would already be the 22nd. _Summer has officially started in Haeundae, Busan_ _._

He had initially decided to skip going this year, but it wasn't because he wanted to join the high school summer camp. Daehwi just wanted to stay at home and spend the rest of the summer with a few of his local friends. For the first time since the age of eight, he had planned to stay behind and forget about everything. His plan was unfolding smoothly, but he accidentally miscalculated one thing—his mom’s marriage.

The wedding itself was sudden. Daehwi was informed about it just a week before the main event, but surprisingly, he wasn’t mad. He had already expected for the marriage to happen soon the moment his mom introduced his boyfriend to him, a fellow Korean named Ha Sungwoon. He was a man with a decent background. Fortunately (and _thankfully_ ), he was a gentle and patient person who was able to pacify the quirky and annoying personality of his mom.

Daehwi liked Sungwoon. He thought that he suited his mom nicely and upon hearing about their marriage, it made him a bit delighted. He was not full on ecstatic for he still held on to his belief about weddings, but he tried to at least look a bit pleased. He wanted his mom to be happy, and if this was the only way for her to be so, then Daehwi would have to endure and act for his mom's sake.

 “Are you sure about this?” Daehwi's mom, Jisun, asked for the nth time that day, making Daehwi mentally roll his eyes. He had always disliked that part of his mom. “I mean, I could just switch your plane ticket so that you could come with us to Hawaii.”

 _That's the main reason why I opted to go to Busan,_ Daehwi thought. With his mom’s marriage, Daehwi was one hundred percent sure that they would go on a honeymoon since it was expected out of every newlywed couple. He refused to join the summer camp because he didn’t like the idea of getting his phone taken away and following some annoying coordinators around. However, Jisun wouldn’t just let him stay at home all by himself. It would have been better if the marriage happened at an earlier date. That way, she could have stayed with Daehwi back at their house but, well, what’s done is done. The only choices left were for Daehwi to either join his high school’s summer camp or to join them on their trip to Hawaii.

“Look, Mom,” Daehwi exhaled, pursing his lips. “I don’t want to be the third wheel when I’m with you and Uncle Sungwoon.”

“But you won’t be,” Sungwoon spoke, giving Daehwi a smile as he ruffled the boy’s head. “You’re like a son to me already, Daehwi.”

“I appreciate that, Uncle Sungwoon, but I’ve already decided,” Daehwi said, turning to his mom with a knowing smile. “And once I’ve decided, I won’t ever turn back.”

It was true. Daehwi never did turn back on any of his words, with his plan of staying behind being an exception, of course. However, he had to resort to her last choice if he wanted to be free from his mom, and that was to return to Busan this summer. Honestly, it was a proposal that he didn’t favor, but if it was the only way for his mom to let him be, then he’ll have to take it. He knew that summer camp would have been a bit less boring, but he couldn’t accept sleeping out for weeks in the wilderness. It was much like how he couldn’t take seeing his mom being all flirty and lovey-dovey with her new husband more than she had already done for the past few months.

Plus, if he left her mom with her new lover, then the chances of having an addition to his family would increase. They could never know but it was worth a try. Daehwi has always been an only child so having a younger sibling would be good. _That would be pretty nice._

“It’s true, hon,” Jisun said, putting on a small pout as she turned to Sungwoon. “Daehwi can be a pretty stubborn child.”

“Just like you,” Sungwoon answered, giving Jisun a loving gaze.

Daehwi scoffed. “Don’t you even start flirting in front of me. Can’t you see? That’s the reason why I don’t want to go with you two!”

Hearing the boy's sudden outburst, Sungwoon and Jisun chuckled. However, Jisun's knitted her eyebrows and frowned. “But are you really sure, dear? I could just talk to Minhyun if you want—“

“Mom, please,” Daehwi interrupted, having enough of his mom’s excessive worrying. “It’s fine.”

_I’m going to be fine waiting for my birthday--just like how I always do every year. Just a few months… just a few more months until I can finally be free to do whatever I want._

“Okay, but be sure to call me or your Uncle Sungwoon once you arrive there.”

“I don’t know, Mom,” Daehwi said, checking his phone and saw that the signal was still good. “I mean, my network’s roaming sucks big time, but I’ll try.”

“That’s why I keep on telling you to just get a local network there,” Jisun scolded, making Daehwi slightly flinch at the thought of possibly having another argument with his mom.

“What’s the use of getting a new network when I’ll only be using it for a couple of months? I doubt I’d even use it when I get one.”

_And besides, this will be my last time._

“The boy has a point, hon,” Sungwoon chimed in, much to Daehwi’s relief.

“Fine,” Jisun finally gave up, seeing as her son wouldn’t listen to her anyway. “Just borrow Minhyun’s phone then.”

With a nod of understanding, Daehwi smiled triumphantly. The speakers then announced his flight schedule, and he looked back at his mom and stepfather with a knowing gaze. “I’m going now. Take care, Mom, Uncle Sungwoon.”

After hugging his mom, Daehwi then bid his goodbyes towards the two before he clutched onto his body bag and walked straight towards the gate where his flight number was stationed, ready to go back for the last time.

 

 


	2. Familiarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the rest of W1 are here!  
> And the only remaining ones will be introduced next.   
> No need to guess who they are since as much as I tried to be vague about this, I couldn't dfasdfsafaf
> 
> anyway, enjoy lovelies!

The slight turbulence from the flight made Daehwi internally curse. The plane was already bigger than the usual planes he rode and yet he still managed to feel slightly dizzy and nauseous. Having a large suitcase to carry around didn’t help either. Pulling his suitcase with much difficulty, Daehwi stopped in his tracks as he narrowed his eyes towards the resting area. It was already half past 11 and he was sure that it was the exact time of his arrival that he told his dad. He couldn’t possibly be late, could he? Not right now when he could barely move with his heavy luggage.

“Our dear Daehwi,” spoke a voice all too familiar to Daehwi, causing for him to halt. “It’s been a while.”

Much to his delight, he turned around, and it was indeed Minhyun. “Hey Dad, I’m back.”

Ruffling his hair, Minhyun then grabbed Daehwi’s suitcase from him, much to the boy's relief as he could no longer continue carrying it. Daehwi was happy to see Minhyun again. For a split second, he thought he would have to wait for a few more hours until he would be fetched from the airport. But then again, Minhyun was never late. He had always been the one who greeted Daehwi in the airport and had been doing it for almost ten years now. It had already become an annual ritual for him to go to the airport during the first week of summer. It was a time where he and his only son would meet after a year of almost no contact with each other.

Pulling the brown suitcase towards the parking lot with Daehwi following behind him, Minhyun took a small peek towards the boy. “So how was the flight?”

“It was…” Daehwi trailed off, coming to a stop in front of an old familiar black BMW. _So he still uses this junk._ “It was fine, I guess.”

 _The flight was far from fine. There were lots of turbulence and the pilot was inexperienced,_ was what Daehwi wanted to say. However, he didn’t want to sound like a whiny kid who couldn’t even take a small amount of aerial disturbance. Even if he did tell him the truth, nothing could have been done anyway. It would only prompt unnecessary questions and he didn’t want to dwell on needless things like that. He wouldn’t ride the same plane next time, so it was better to just move on and forget about the flight.

“That’s good then,” Minhyun smiled, loading the back seat with his son’s suitcase before getting in the car. After buckling his seatbelt, he then turned the car key, causing the old machine to sputter and come to life. “Are you hungry though? If you want we could eat out first before we go back to Busan.”

The thought of eating out was a bit tempting for Daehwi, but the length of time it would take to drive from Seoul to Busan would be at least four and a half hours. If they stuck around for any longer, he would have been wearing the same set of clothes for a whole twenty-four hours, and that was something Daehwi didn’t like at all. He didn’t want to stink, especially with how he was sweating like crazy due to the heat. “I’m fine. Maybe we should just go to a drive-thru or something so we could eat on the road.”

“Good point,” Minhyun said, pressing his foot on the gas pedal as the car slowly started to move. “How’s _McDonald’s_?”

“Sure. Just a plain cheeseburger and a Mcfloat for me,” Daehwi answered dryly, lowering the glass windows as he saw his father nodding out of the corner of his eye. He was actually hoping to eat some native foods such as ddeokbokki or kimchi jun. Daehwi was fed up with _McDonald’s_ greasy food, but he didn’t mind since he was really hungry.

After dropping by the nearest _McDonald's_ , Daehwi and Minhyun eventually entered the Gyeongbu expressway, the road that connected Seoul to Suwon, Daejeon, Gumi, Daegu, and Busan. The ride was silent, but it wasn’t awkward. Minhyun would occasionally ask Daehwi about his life in America to which he would only respond with a simple "yes" or "no." Daehwi wasn’t being rude. Rather, his father’s questions were just naturally like that, ones that could be answered with a few simple words. He didn’t ask or say things in a complicated way but preferred going straight to the point—a trait of which Daehwi found really convenient.

After about four hours, it was only when Daehwi decided to avert his gaze from the window and look in front that he noticed the small picture attached on the right side of the windshield. It was a picture of his younger self together with Minhyun and Jisun. It was a picture that had always been there; a picture that he had always seen every summer after his arrival. Daehwi had already memorized every detail of the photo and as always, it still managed to make him feel queasy. _He still keeps on to things like this, much like how I always did._

Seeing how much the resemblance between him and Jisun’s outer appearance were much similar compared to how it was with Minhyun, Daehwi couldn’t help but be disappointed. Although a man of few words, Minhyun was quite well-known. He was a hardworking and intelligent man who was admired by many people. Lee Photography was the living proof of that. He had started the company from scratch and eventually established the business on his own, an achievement that earned him respect from many. Not only was he intelligent, but Minhyun was handsome and youthful-looking for an almost forty year old man—the main reason why he managed to win Jisun's heart. It was also an attribute that Daehwi would have liked to inherit but unfortunately didn’t, much to his dissatisfaction.

His father was the silent type. It wasn’t in his character to be noisy and talkative, regardless of the surroundings and people involved. Minhyun spoke occasionally but only when he deemed it necessary. This was the only trait which Daehwi had in common with him: his calm and reserved personality.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you, we already cleaned your room so you can just put your things there,” Minhyun spoke, breaking the silence as the landscape that slowly passed by started to get familiar to Daehwi. “You must be tired from the trip so we thought you might want to sleep first when you arrive.”

A contented feeling seeped through Daehwi. His father could be thoughtful at times, although only occasionally, but it was better than never. He was about to nod in satisfaction when he suddenly realized his Minhyun’s words. “We? You cleaned my room with someone?”

“Yeah, Mina helped me.”

Daehwi's satisfied mood was quickly replaced by an irritated one. It wasn’t because another person went into his room other than his own father—he couldn't care less about that—but what annoyed him was the fact that it was _that_ person he never wanted to see _,_ that person named Mina. “Your assistant? _That_ Mina?”

Taking a glance towards Daehwi, Minhyun paused for a moment, taking note of the displeased look his son was giving him. “You know, Mina was actually the one who suggested that we fix your room beforehand for you. She was thinking about your well-being.”

And that was it. Any contented feelings Daehwi had before for this trip completely disappeared. Everything was already beginning to go the way they were supposed to. He was about to forget about that inexperienced pilot and that junk of a plane. He was about to forget about how he didn’t manage to inherit Minhyun’s facial appearance. He was about to forget the apathetic feeling he had for having to go back. He was already considering the possibility that his father might have thought of him more, that he could expect more things from him this time around. Yet all of those thoughts disappeared within an instant upon hearing the name Mina. “So you’re still with her, huh.”

Seeing the lifeless look on Daehwi’s face, Minhyun didn’t dare to speak another word of it again. It wasn’t until they arrived at a small two-story house in a middle of a quiet neighborhood that the silence was finally broken. “Welcome back!”

Hearing her voice already made Daehwi annoyed, and it only got worse when he finally saw her in person. “Oh Daehwi dear, you’re back!”

Daehwi suddenly had the urge to puke. _Ugh._ Ignoring the lady, Daehwi alighted from the car as he waited for his dad to pull his suitcase out from the back seat. As soon as the big brown trolley landed on the concrete ground beside him, Daehwi did not hesitate for a second and immediately pulled it towards the front door where the female was standing.

“Daehwi, I missed you—“ As soon as Daehwi saw Mina’s arms stretching out for a hug, he immediately avoided her as if she wasn’t there and entered the house. _Fake bitch._

Without turning back, Daehwi looked around the interior and saw the same old place where he stayed in every summer since he was eight years old. Shiny, timber floors on which he used to walk barefooted; dirty, beige walls graffitied with faded crayon marks that were once newly white; tall glass windows covered by dusty, dark curtains; and a wooden staircase that creaked whenever it was stepped on. Everything was still the same—old, simple, and memorable.

With his mind still fresh of the ways around the house, Daehwi quickly headed over to the staircase and climbed up, wanting to reach the first room on the right where his own private sanctuary was. Sure enough, it was still there: the room with the white door and silver-frosted doorknob. _Finally, my room._

Upon opening the door, the familiar sight of the room greeted him. It was much like how the first floor was—off white walls and a cold wooden floor. Aside from his bed's baby blue sheets and the cream curtains hanging beside it, everything that he left last summer remained the same. His bed was still beside the large window of his room, and the study desk that he rarely used was still placed across from the small bathroom inside.

Walking further inside, Daehwi left his suitcase in the middle of the room as he dropped his body bag on the chair in front of his study desk. All of his dried up pens and papers were still there, settled and untouched, and sure enough, no dust managed to stick onto his fore and middle fingers as he slid them on the surface of his desk. _Clean enough._

Although those eyes of scrutiny changed into glassy ones as his fingers got into contact with a small black box like device with a white front and rainbow strip design on the surface. _My Polaroid camera._ Seeing the gadget, Daehwi slowly began to forget about the present annoyance and irritations in his life as his thoughts were brought back to the memories he made with it.

And as if a sudden realization hit him, Daehwi abruptly whipped his head towards his bed only to see the object he was looking for still there, his old pin board. _How could I have missed that a while ago?_ It was a big rectangular cork board with a wooden white border posted above the headboard of his bed, and he still managed to overlook it. However, unlike how it was in the past, it wasn’t filled with pictures anymore, and its basic color was that of creams so it was easy to mistake as a part of the wall.

The only thing that’ll let any person distinguish it from the off white wall was the single photo posted on the top right corner. It was a photo of a small plant inside a brown pot—the one Daehwi planted during one of his past summers. After receiving his Polaroid camera, he took a picture of the plant as a remembrance, hoping that it’ll last how he assumed pictures would, but reality corrected him again when a year later, it withered and died. _Gone together with the other photos that were once posted alongside the picture of it on the pin board._

His plant was gone now. It wasn’t given a chance to grow even more, but at least Daehwi managed to take a memoir of it. Since it was the first shot he took with his Polaroid camera, it was the only picture he kept and didn’t throw just so he could see how long its colors and life would be. It was almost like an experiment in which he already knew the conclusion. The conclusion that everything changes. _The conclusion that nothing lasts a lifetime._

“Daehwi, do you have a moment?”

The voice of Minhyun snapped Daehwi out of his thoughts as he turned to his back and saw his old man beside Mina, unfortunately. “Yes, dad, do you need something?”

“Nothing, I just have something to show you.” Minhyun answered, putting on a small smile as he gestured for Daehwi to follow. “Actually, Mina and I would be going in a few minutes as well. We’re going back to Seoul to meet up with some clients.”

Daehwi frowned internally, but he kept a placid look on the outside nonetheless. The prospect of not seeing Mina for the whole afternoon was better, to be honest.

Obliging to Minhyun’s request, Daehwi followed behind them and was led towards the garage where a new automobile was parked. It was a white pick-up truck which Daehwi recognized to be a _Ford Ranger T6_. The truck he was looking at on the internet a few months ago when he tried asking his mom for a new vehicle which unfortunately, didn’t go well.

“Cool,” Daehwi spoke, his eyes lightening up at the sight of the big machine in front of him. He had always fancied big vehicles, actually. “You bought a new car.”

“Well, since I won’t be around that much, I reckoned you’d need a car for yourself if ever you wanted to go out around the neighborhood.” Minhyun said, putting on a satisfied smile before handing a silver key with black base to Daehwi. “Treat it as my early eighteenth birthday gift to you too. I know you love big white trucks.”

Mixed feelings were felt by Daehwi at the sudden gift. He was somewhat disappointed with the first sentence of his dad, but that got overshadowed quickly by another thought. _At least he still remembered my birthday._ “Thanks a lot, dad. I love it!”

“You’re welcome, Hwi.” Minhyun said, patting the boy’s shoulder with a smile. He and Mina then went out of the garage and into his car afterwards, going back to the road and leaving Daehwi alone in the house.

Moving closer towards the truck, Daehwi noticed a small engraving above the door handle. 이대휘 ( _Lee Daehwi)._

A blank expression appeared on Daehwi’s face at the sight of his name personally engraved on the car. It was a nice thing to look at but another feeling was slowly making its presence, a feeling all too familiar to him, disappointment.

Coming from a not so well-off family, Minhyun persevered so that he could give everything to his only son, material wise. Everything that Daehwi wanted, he gave it to him. Even if he didn’t ask for it, Minhyun still gave it. Minhyun knew how it was to be poverty-stricken so all he did was work, coming to a point where Daehwi believed that he just didn’t actually care at all.

Even as he found out from Daehwi that the boy was gay, Minhyun made no reaction (contrary to his mom’s delighted screams) and just told him, _“If that’s what you want, son, then I’ll support you.”_

Daehwi didn’t really like too much intrusion—an ordeal he had to go through every day under his mom’s care. However, what he actually hated more was the fact that unlike Jisun, Minhyun never hovered. Daehwi hated the fact that he had no involvement to him at all; having made no effort to poke around his privacy. Too much was annoying, but it was definitely better than nothing.

_He could have stayed for a little while more._

 

-

 

Everything in Daehwi's closet was still neatly stacked up and arranged according to their respective colors – just like how he had left it – so it didn’t take much time and energy for him to add more without having to fix anything. His closet didn’t consist of bright, rainbow-like colors like what other teenagers would wear every summer. Sure, there were a few yellows and blues, but it was mostly a profusion of whites, blacks, and grays. Daehwi favored those three shades out of all the colors, not because he was an emotional, gothic kid, but because he liked the simplicity of them. The three colors weren’t lively compared to the others, but they weren’t as glum either. They were neutral, in Daehwi’s opinion, and he preferred that. He liked minimalism.

As he was organizing his clothes, he noticed some new ones that he didn’t own before on top of his old ones. _Dad must have bought some for me again._ Looking at it, the stacks of the folded clothes had grown a lot compared to how it was when he last lived here, to the point where it even threatened to fall and crumple his other clothes that were hanging on the metal rod. Daehwi didn't mind the sight of his slightly disarranged hung clothes but the prospect of his stacks of folded clothes falling bothered him.

 _This will have to do,_ Daehwi thought, looking at the old but clean garbage bag he had acquired from one of his bathroom cabinets. Going back to his closet, Daehwi opened the bag and settled it on the ground with its mouth wide open. Slowly but carefully, he then pulled the lower half of his folded clothes and gently placed them one by one inside the garbage bag, still keeping them in their color arrangements. He wasn’t sure, but as far as he could remember, he had gotten the clothes when he was just beginning his teenage years. Since then, he hadn’t visited the neighborhood center where he would often give away his unused clothes.

Being a pampered child, Daehwi had always owned an abundance of clothes and shoes, but he knew that he didn’t need all of them. That was why whenever he got new things, he would always take out his old clothes and donate them to the neighborhood center, in hopes that someone less fortunate would make better use of his things. Although each item was painstakingly hand-picked, he gave them away without a second thought since it was for a good cause anyway. _A good and thoughtful cause._

After Daehwi had finished sifting through his clothes, he gently closed his closet and grabbed his new car keys. _Simple as that. Now, I have to try my new baby Ford._

Daehwi wore one of his black sunglasses and pulled the clothes filled garbage bag outside his room with much effort before closing the door. With heavy and excited footsteps, Daehwi managed to reach the garage in half a minute. He wasn’t really all that giddy—much like how a five-year-old acts whenever his favorite cartoon was on—but he couldn't deny the fact that he was thrilled with the idea of having a new car. A wide smile suddenly crept up on his lips upon seeing the brand new, white, pick-up truck parked in the garage.

After placing the garbage bag at the back of his truck—an ordeal that made him sweat a bit—Daehwi immediately unlocked the door and entered the automobile with a small grin, savoring the scent of the fresh leather seats and the cotton freshener stuck on the air conditioner vent. The vehicle roared to life as he ignited the engine, and unlike the pity he felt for the old _Corolla_ whenever it made incoherent noises, he felt enthusiasm for his new _Ranger_ —a feat to be considered since his foul mood upon arriving in town.

And just as he expected, driving the truck was easier and much more pleasing. The tires were big so the ride was sure to be smooth, but Daehwi wanted to think that it was also because he was a good driver. Although he had always truly been one, driving the _Corolla_ didn’t justify his claims and thus led his mom to not trust him with a new car.

 _Mom._ Thinking about it now, he hadn’t called his mom ever since that morning, but Daehwi was sure that she would understand. Jisun could be really quirky and nosy with his life which annoyed Daehwi at times, but one thing that he liked about the woman was how understanding she was. Even if she didn’t show it the way Daehwi wanted her to, he knew that his mother still cared and understood him deeply—more than anyone could ever possibly do.

Daehwi reminded himself to video call her mom later and show her the new car. It would be even better if he could actually ship the truck to California and drive it around there. That way, he could also show off the vehicle to Samuel who would always make fun of his _Corolla. I hope that old junk won’t be jealous since I’d be using it again when I get back._

After travelling on the rough and skimpy roads of Bansong-dong, Daehwi finally saw the South Korean flag raised on the flagpole—his landmark for the center. Entering the said location, Daehwi parked his truck and inwardly praised himself for still having a good grasp of the ways around the neighborhood. Even if he forgot, he could have asked the people around since all the local people in the place were friendly and hospitable.

“Daehwi?” An old voice familiar to him called out to Daehwi, making him quickly get out from his truck only to see an old man wearing a maroon shirt and matching beige baggy pants complete with a fisherman’s hat. “Daehwi, is that you?”

An old woman followed behind him donning the same outfit. Except instead of a fisherman’s hat, she wore a plain sunhat. She beamed brightly at Daehwi. “It really is you, Daehwi!”

“Uncle Jonghyun, Aunty Minki,” Daehwi called back, raising his black sunglasses with a wistful smile. “I’m back—“

Without even letting Daehwi finish his sentence, the old pair immediately grabbed him into a tight hug. A surge of warmth and recognition seeped through Daehwi as he felt their arms encircling him. Jonghyun and Minki were an elderly couple whom Daehwi had met when he had first arrived in the neighborhood. They weren’t the staff assigned at the center, but they regularly stayed at the place together with the other neighborhood elders whom Daehwi assumed were still back at their houses—most of them usually visited the center in the afternoon anyway.

“Oh my, you’ve grown taller since last year!” Minki exclaimed, squishing Daehwi’s cheeks fondly while Jonghyun only patted his head lightly with a toothy smile. “When did you come back?”

“Just this morning, aunty.” Daehwi smiled, taking in the fond gestures of the two elders willingly. Unlike most teenagers, she enjoyed the elderly's company.

Finally satisfied, the two elders let go of Daehwi still smiling, causing him to feel a mixture of emptiness and relief which he quickly disregarded. Hanging his sunglasses on the collar of his black t-shirt, he walked over to the back of his white truck and pulled the black garbage bag with difficulty. Seeing this, Minki immediately pushed her husband and had him help the boy. “Goodness, where did you get such heavy trash?”

“No, uncle, this bag’s filled with my old clothes,” Daehwi explained, a small laugh escaping from his lips as the two of them finally managed to bring the bag over towards the center porch. “Pick some for your grandson, uncle. There are lots here which I think would suit him well—“

“And the rest, just give to the other locals who are in need?” the old man finished, almost as if reciting a speech by heart, causing for the boy and his wife to chuckle. Daehwi nodded vigorously as the old man gave him a thumbs up. “Got it, kiddo.”

“Thanks, Uncle Jonghyun.” Daehwi grinned, clapping his hands together a few times to remove the dust he got from the bag. The old man did the same; however, the action made his wife frown for the dust that now floated through the air. Daehwi couldn’t help but laugh at seeing the two of them bicker. “Where are the others though—Aunty Gunhee and the rest?”

“Probably on their way now, you know how that old woman’s always late.” Minki shrugged with a displeased look, dusting off her baggy pants before taking a seat on one of the pillows laid down on the tiled floor. “But Daehwi, you’re just in time. Jonghyun and I were about to play _Go-Stop_. Why don’t we play like old times?”

The old couple were one of the very few things that allowed Daehwi to cope with his monotonous life in Haeundae-gu, Bansong-dong. Not even that, but they were the only two individuals out of all the people residing in the said district. It was safe to say that with the past summers he spent at the place, Daehwi was already known by everyone around the neighborhood, and they were all very nice and friendly to him, always greeting with welcoming smiles. He wasn’t really a local since he only stayed every summer, but everyone still treated him well like he was a part of their neighborhood. Best of all, he even _felt_ like one.

Hearing his favorite elders' invitation, Daehwi felt excitement and nostalgia washing over him. It had been over a year since he last played with the two, and seeing the red cards that they’ve always used brought back pleasant memories—ones that he wouldn’t dare to forget once he finally left the place for good.

Although he enjoyed their company, he couldn’t stay any longer since he still had some things left in his luggage to unpack. Daehwi didn’t really want to leave them that early, but if he pushed his schedule any further, he’d forget about it or become too lazy—and there was no hope in accomplishing anything once he reached that state. “Sorry, Aunty Minki, but I can’t stay long today. I still have to unpack some of my things. I’ll just come back by another time.”

“Is that so? Can’t be helped then,” Minki answered, nodding slowly together with Jonghyun beside her. The two of them motioned for Daehwi to go and the boy reluctantly obliged. “Come back anytime you’re free! We’re always here anyway!”

“Got it! Take care, uncle and aunty!” Daehwi shouted, waving his arms in the air cheerfully as the old couple did the same. With a heavy heart, Daehwi got back inside his white truck, all the while looking back at the center through the rear-view mirror.

Daehwi put on his sunglasses again and started the engine before driving back onto the road. Giving one last wave towards the couple, he finally left the center. He didn’t really want to go back since he’d only end up being alone anyway, but he couldn’t just loiter around, seeing as his messy luggage was waiting for him back home.

With the truck moving at a moderate speed, Daehwi was able to see some of the few places that he used to visit during his past summers. They brought faint memories from when he was younger, when his feet were his only means of transportation. From small souvenir shops and markets to restaurants and other establishments, he could easily recognize them all, but the one place that caught his eye was Haeundae beach—one of the most famous beaches located along the coastline of Busan. Even though he could only glimpse a faint view of it, the sparkling blue water still managed to amaze him like how it always did in the past. _It still is beautifully breathtaking._

“Fucking shi—“

At the sound of a high pitched voice, Daehwi instinctively stepped hard on the breaks, causing for his upper body to almost slam onto the stirring wheel if not for the help of his seatbelt. After jerking to a complete stop, Daehwi raised his head with shocked eyes as he came face-to-face with a black-headed boy whom he had never seen before in all his summers of staying in Bansong-dong.

Daehwi was acquainted with everyone around the neighborhood, but never had he met before a tall and slightly tan-skinned but very attractive boy, whose face almost had the same size as his fist. It was a face that was strangely familiar to him—a face that looked like someone close he knew.

However, no matter how good-looking or familiar he was, he couldn’t just cross the road out of the blue like that, and Daehwi was determined to give him a piece of his mind. “Are you crazy?! Why did you suddenly cross the road like that?!”

“What?!” the male shouted back, the crease on his eyebrows slowly getting deeper as he approached Daehwi’s side. “Are you serious?! In case you haven’t noticed, you're the one who almost hit me—“

“And in case you haven’t noticed it yourself, the stoplight’s green, not red, meaning I have the right of way!” Daehwi interrupted with a glare, momentarily forgetting that his shades kept the stranger from seeing the full extent of his eyes. “You should watch where you’re going!”

Their loud argument managed to catch the attention of a group of young males, two of them clad in high school uniforms and another two in casual clothing. Approaching the scene, the boys’ eyes widened in surprise upon recognizing the driver who their friend was bickering with. “Daehwi?!”

“Hey Guanlin and company!” Daehwi exclaimed, the scowl on his face immediately changing into a wide smile as he watched the boys pull their friend back without much difficulty.

“Hey, what the hell are you—“ Without even letting the tall, black-headed boy speak, two of the older boys in the group slapped their hands on his lips while the other two held down his arms, thus pacifying him completely, much to Daehwi’s delight.

“Thanks,” Daehwi remarked, satisfied as the rest of the boys started laughing.

“No problem,” The one with the triangular shaped mole said, giving him an ear-to-ear smile before pouting. “But we’re not Guanlin and company, thank you very much.”

Letting out a hearty laugh, Daehwi raised his sunglasses and smiled. “I know, I was just joking.”

“Do you still even remember us?” the pink headed boy asked as the rest turned to Daehwi in anticipation.

“Of course! How could I forget?” Daehwi answered confidently, eyeing the four boys with a glimmer of amusement. “Daniel-hyung, Seongwoo-hyung, Guanlin, and Jihoon.”

“Wow, you do still remember!” the boy named Daniel said in surprise, giving out a toothy grin.

Daehwi simply smiled sweetly in response, proud of himself for being able to recite the boys’ names perfectly. “It’s nice to see you all again, guys.”

“It’s nice to see you too, Daehwi,” Guanlin answered back with a gummy smile, reminding Daehwi of the last time they met. “But hey, want to hang out for a while? Classes just ended and the hyungs are treating us.”

“I can see that,” Daehwi said, pressing his lips into a thin line before putting on his glasses back. “But I’ll have to pass for today. I still need to unpack my things back at the house. I just went out to drop something off at the center.”

“Well, we could always hang out another time,” Jihoon said, gaining nods from the rest as well.

“See you guys another time then!” Daehwi shouted as his truck slowly started moving.

Daniel, and the oldest one, Seongwoo, let go of the black-headed boy just so they could wave goodbye to Daehwi as he drove off. Tidying his disheveled uniform, the small faced boy turned to his friends with a scowl. “Who the hell was that?”

“Oh, that?” Jihoon pointed to the white car that was quickly disappearing. “That’s Daehwi--Lee Daehwi, Mr. Minhyun's son. You know, the owner of Lee Photography.”

“Lee Daehwi?” the boy asked, almost inaudibly. Seeing as his friends ignored him and started walking again, the frown on his face got deeper as he tried to remember the face of the boy he just encountered.

Back in the truck, Daehwi also tried to remember where he had seen that boy from before. He wasn’t sure if he had seen the boy prior to their meeting from a few moments ago, but his face was oddly familiar to him. _It was like déjà vu_ , Daehwi frowned, and it evidently didn’t make him feel any better.

Eventually, he gave up on trying to remember. He shrugged his thoughts off and focused on driving, and in no time at all, he had already parked his truck inside the garage. Sighing, Daehwi removed his sunglasses and got out of his truck, only to take notice of a new pair of black chucks—similar to the ones he was wearing—by the door.

 _Dad?_ That couldn’t be since Minhyun went to Seoul and he didn’t wear shoes like that.

With cautious steps, Daehwi slowly approached the door as he noticed the lights from within suddenly turn on, meaning that the person had noticed his presence. Panicking, he was about to take a step back when he suddenly thought of the only person who could have owned the same pair of shoes as him. He froze, uncertain about his hunch since it had been so long ago when they bought the same pair. _It couldn’t be him, could it?_

“Daehwi?”

The door then opened, confirming that Daehwi’s assumptions were right. Before him stood a red headed man whose smile was wide enough to showcase his snaggletooth – a smile that Daehwi could never forget.

_It really is him._

 

 


	3. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 minutes before Christmas ends, let me greet you all again a Merry Christmas!  
> Here's another chapter to help us let JinHwi flourish!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Daehwi?”

As soon as the door opened, Daehwi turned around nervously, confirming that his assumptions were right. Before him stood a red headed man whose smile was wide enough to showcase his snaggletooth – a smile that Daehwi could never forget. _It really is him._

“Woojin-hyung.”

“Welcome back, Daehwi.” Without any hesitation, Woojin wrapped his arms around the boy. It has been a year since the two of them last saw each other, so his body couldn't help but act on impulse upon seeing Daehwi in person, wanting to relive the last moment they had when the boy last visited. Unlike before, he felt warmer this time. A small part of him that had been missing for past years suddenly came back and made his whole being feel complete. Woojin missed Daehwi, and he couldn’t deny it and wouldn’t even make any effort in hiding it anymore. “I’ve been waiting for you for so long. Where have you been? It’s already dark. Why were you late?”

Daehwi chuckled upon hearing Woojin’s words. The male has always been a worrywart—a trait that Daehwi couldn't decide if he liked or not. “Calm down hyung, I just brought some of my old things at the center.”

“Oh, okay.” Woojin simply answered, his voice lowering this time. A minute passed with Daehwi just standing still in his arms when he decided to speak up. “I've missed you,” he said softly.

At that moment, Daehwi felt his heart beating faster. He felt his body stiffen in Woojin’s arms as he opened his mouth slightly, not knowing what to say. He knew that replying with an ‘I missed you too’ would be the expected response, but he closed his lips. Instead, he pushed himself away from the male with a small smile, which in turn earned him an unexplainable look. Ignoring the male’s expression, Daehwi entered the house, all the while taking deep and long breaths. _Calm the fuck down, Daehwi._ Thankfully, his internal mantra worked. The moment he stepped foot inside, he caught the scent of food he had been craving for this afternoon, completely distracting him from what just happened a moment ago. “You made kimchi jun?”

“Yeah…I know you’d want to eat that when you come back,” Woojin answered, following behind Daehwi with a displeased look. He had expected for the boy to act the way he did, but a small part of him still hoped and wanted to try. He had said it with much effort and honesty, but he also knew that things weren’t going to be that simple. He was thwarted, but he wouldn’t let the feeling get the best of him. Putting on his former smile, Woojin prepared the utensils they were going to use for dinner as he saw Daehwi already seated by the dining table. “I thought you weren’t coming back this year though?”

Tapping his fingertips on the table top, Daehwi watched with a grin as Woojin moved around in the kitchen like he actually owned it. It was an amusing sight, considering, he was only twenty one. “Change of plans. Mom remarried and instead of seeing her flirt with her new husband, I’d much rather come back here. Well, my high school also has this summer camp, but I don’t find sleeping in the wilderness for weeks to be fun at all.”

A short laugh escaped Woojin’s lips as he slowly brought the plates filled with kimchi jun he had made to the dining table. “So do you like your stepfather?”

“Yeah, he’s pretty cool and nice,” Daehwi said, his gaze focused on the delicious pancake laid out in front of him. He was about to take a piece when he suddenly remembered a thought, prompting him to hold out his hand in front of Woojin. “Speaking of which, can I borrow your phone?”

Without questioning him, Woojin obliged and quickly handed his phone to the boy. However, curiously with an eyebrow raised, he listened in and a few moments later, a familiar voice spoke. “Woojin?”

“Mom, it’s me,” Daehwi answered, placing the phone on speaker and setting it down on the table beside him so that he could start eating. “I forgot to call you earlier so I just borrowed Woojin-hyung’s phone.”

“Oh, that’s fine, dear. At least you remembered to call me. I was beginning to worry, you know.” Jisun’s voice resonated from the phone as Daehwi shrugged. Woojin took a seat across from him as they heard Jisun speaking again. “So you’re with Minhyun and Woojin?”

“Only Woojin-hyung. Dad went back to Seoul at noon after he dropped me off here at the house.”

A long, silent pause followed after Daehwi’s words, but he didn’t regret what he had said. He simply told the truth, and he knew that his mom thought of the same thing as well. “Woojin’s there, right? Can he hear me?”

With his mouth full, Daehwi didn’t respond and just passed Woojin’s phone back to him. The male shook his head in amusement before wiping his hand clean. “Hello Aunty Jisun, this is Woojin speaking.”

“Woojin, I know you’ve been doing well since you’re a responsible young man whom I like so I’ll cut down to the chase,” Jisun said, raising both Daehwi and Woojin's curiosity. Shuffling was heard before Jisun’s voice came back. “I trust that you’ll stay by Daehwi’s side like how you usually do, so please take good care of him while he’s there, okay?”

“Mom!” Daehwi exclaimed, dropping his metal chopsticks on his plate with an annoyed expression. Jisun could be so nosy at times that it almost made Daehwi think twice if she really was his mom. The older female’s personality just didn’t match his son’s. Luckily for Daehwi, he only inherited his mom’s physical appearance, but if he were to think about it, he still preferred inheriting his dad’s looks.

“Of course, Aunty, I’ll take good care of Daehwi,” Woojin answered, fighting back a laugh from seeing Daehwi all fumed up.

“You’re such a dear, Woojin,” Jisun said sweetly, completely ignoring her son’s complaints. “I might not be able to talk to him that much since Daehwi refused to get a local network there, but I guess he’ll be fine since you will be with him.”

Successfully snatching the phone back from Woojin’s grasp after a couple of tries, Daehwi glared at the male before pursing his lips at the phone. “Okay mom, we need to go. We’re eating dinner right now.”

“Okay then. Sungwoon and I are going out anyway so let’s talk again once you’re free. Take care, okay? I love you, dear,” Jisun said in her sweetest voice possible, making Daehwi forget about his annoyance as he smiled sincerely. He then bid a few goodbyes before ending the call.

“Maybe I should really get a local network here,” Daehwi eyed Woojin’s phone with creased brows before catching the male’s eyes on him. “What do you think?”

“You don’t have to,” Woojin said, taking a drink from his glass before speaking again. “You can just use that one. Your dad gave it to me when I started helping out his business.”

“Cool, thanks,” Daehwi simply said, his voice sounding off as he nodded. “So you really did become an intern there.”

Noticing Daehwi's sudden mood change, Woojin hesitated for a bit before answering, “You know how I’ve always admired your dad.”

“And he has always liked you as well…” Daehwi mumbled, almost inaudibly. Seeing as their topic was slowly steering towards a path he didn’t quite like, Daehwi breathed heavily and smiled at Woojin, much to his relief. “So I guess you’re going to be my babysitter again this summer?”

“Looks like it,” Woojin said, giving a smile that was a bit livelier than the one before. “I’m not complaining though.”

“You shouldn’t. This will be my last time here anyway.”

Hearing Daehwi, Woojin froze as he felt uneasiness settle in. “What do you mean?”

“After I turn eighteen, I’m going to separate from my mom and live by myself,” Daehwi said, his facial expression remaining placid, not caring the least bit about how the male in front of him would respond. “I won’t come back here anymore.”

Woojin felt as if a bucket of cold water was thrown over him. He tried to remain composed about the news, but his mixed facial expressions practically gave him away. He was flabbergasted, but most of all, he was disheartened. “Are you sure about that? I mean, how would you fend for yourself? What will you do? Why…”

Daehwi didn’t miss the disappointment on Woojin’s face for he had already expected that reaction from him. Knowing Woojin for almost ten years, he knew that he would take the news negatively, but it didn’t stop him from telling him his plans. It’s not that he wanted to sadden him, but rather, he wanted him to know the truth since he was still a part of his life, no matter what.

“Woojin, I’m not the innocent and naïve boy from the past anymore. I can perfectly take care of myself now,” Daehwi said, still donning that blank expression on his face in hopes of lessening the regret that the red headed male was feeling because of him. However, he had to make a point no matter what. “I’ve managed to learn a lot of good things, and forget about the unpleasant memories that happened before. I’m strong now… I can be independent, so there’s no need for you to worry about me.”

Relaying something that Daehwi himself wasn’t even sure of wasn’t the easiest thing to do, but he had to try. It would be difficult, but Daehwi wanted it. _I have to prove that everything’s over now._

 

-

 

It was already the next morning when Daehwi found himself being woken up by an unwelcomed Mina. He was sure that his dad was the one who asked the female to wake him up, but a small part of him had hoped that Minhyun’s face would be the first one that he’d see that morning. However, as expected, Mina had to ruin everything, and even if she did take the effort in waking Daehwi up, the latter wasn’t the least bit thankful about it. He’d much rather wake up late and waste a whole day instead of seeing Mina’s unpleasant face first thing in the morning—an ordeal that sickened him greatly.

“So, did you have a good night’s rest?” Minhyun’s voice welcomed Daehwi as he entered the dining area, still a tad groggy. He nodded his head with a small smile before taking a seat beside him—Daehwi made sure that Mina wouldn't have the chance to sit there. Seeing _bulgogi_ and _galbi_ on the dining table made everything entirely better too; Daehwi had always been a fan of beef. Adding in his dad's smile which he rarely got to see, his morning was definitely getting better. Minhyun continued, “That’s good then, since we’re going out for a birthday party later this evening. You remember them-Woojin’s parents?”

“You mean Aunty Donghee and Uncle Youngmin?” Daehwi asked, slicing his beef with ease as he saw his dad nodding his head. “Yeah, I remember them. They always invited us every year for Aunty Donghee’s birthday, so I already prepared my gift. I bought her favorite perfume.”

“It seems that you know Woojin’s parents quite well, Daehwi.”

Mina's voice immediately dampened Daehwi's mood; he had almost forgotten that the woman was still there. Placing his chopsticks down carefully, Daehwi slowly exhaled and gave Mina an intimidating glare. “So? What of it?”

Feeling the need to interfere at the tensed atmosphere, Minhyun cleared his throat as he gave Mina a smile whereas Daehwi continued to glower. “You haven’t met them yet, right Mina? You could come with us later if you want—"

“I’m not coming if she comes,” Daehwi spat out, tearing his gaze away from Mina to give his dad an exasperated look. “Did they even invite her? We’re the only ones invited, right? Don’t you think it’s rude to invite some random person on your own?”

Minhyun frowned at Daehwi’s choice of words. He knew of his son’s dislike towards Mina, but labeling the woman as 'some random person' wasn’t right. He was about to scold Daehwi for his behavior when Mina butted in. “It’s okay, oppa. I don’t really know anyone from that party, and besides, I have somewhere to go to later this evening.”

“You sure?” Minhyun asked worriedly with creased eyebrows as Mina just nodded with a smile—a gesture that made Daehwi roll his eyes mentally. The doorbell then rang, distracting Minhyun. “I’ll get it.”

Mina nodded while Daehwi stayed completely silent, obviously not liking the moment alone with the woman. Once Minhyun was out of sight though, Daehwi raised his head and saw Mina looking at him with a smug look.

“I can put up with your filthy attitude right now, but believe me,” Mina said, her eyes looking down at Daehwi’s with a conceited glimmer. “Once I become a part of this family, I’ll do everything that I want, and even someone like you won’t be able to stop me.”

Seeing the true Mina appear before him, Daehwi couldn’t help but laugh. It was ridiculous beyond doubt how the female could continue on acting like an innocent maiden in front of his dad when in reality, she was an absolute, corrupt bitch—probably the worst of her kind. “Sure, do everything you want for all I care.”

Mina’s eyes twitched in annoyance as she gritted her teeth upon getting such an unconcerned response from Daehwi. The boy seriously irritated her so much that she couldn’t wait to marry Minhyun and have Daehwi repent for everything he just did. “You little—“

“Is there something wrong?” Minhyun came in, raising his head from the box he was holding only to find a smiling Mina and a deadpanned Daehwi. “Were you two talking to each other?”

“Everything’s fine,” Mina answered, watching Minhyun as he checked the package containing the new film he had ordered online recently. “I was just checking up on Daehwi, right dear?”

Without even sparing Mina or even his dad a look, Daehwi just snorted as he continued to eat, not giving even the least bit of respect for the female. His actions only ended up making Minhyun sigh deeply though, in which Mina quickly consoled him, all the while cursing his son internally.

 

-

 

After buckling himself in the car, Daehwi held on to the magenta-colored paper bag he had prepared that afternoon. Inside the bag was a small, white box with the brown-colored inscribed lettering,  _Bvlgari Omnia Crystalline._ It was a perfume that Daehwi had never smelt before, in spite of the fact that he had been buying it every year before he came back to Busan. When he was eight years old, Daehwi had no idea what to give as a gift to a woman with almost the same age as his mom, so he resorted to just giving one of the many perfumes that his mom liked to collect. Seeing as it was still in good shape and fully sealed, he decided that it was good enough for Aunty Donghee - the woman held a birthday party every year on the 23rd of June.  Fortunately, she loved the gift, much to Daehwi’s relief, leading him to buy one every year just in time for the party—a habit that he had already become accustomed to ever since.

Clutching the paper bag tightly, Daehwi stayed silent throughout the ride whilst Minhyun did the same. He knew that his dad didn’t appreciate his behavior earlier that afternoon, but what could he do? It’s wasn't like he could just suddenly act all nice to Mina when he never felt even the tiniest bit of sympathy towards her. Sure, he’d put up a front when needed, but he wasn’t a hypocrite and he was most definitely not a con artist like the female. He would only act accordingly to people who deserved it— _and obviously Mina was not one of them._

In less than ten minutes, the black BMW the two of them were riding in came to a stop in front of a cream-colored house that looked nearly the same as theirs. Seeing the house, a nostalgic feeling washed over Daehwi for a second time. It has already been a year since he last visited the place, but he felt like it was just only yesterday when he was inside, eating the delicious food Uncle Youngmin made since he worked as a professional chef.  _I wonder if Uncle Youngmin’s cooking again this year._

“Let’s go,” Minhyun said, his words almost sounding questioning as he gave Daehwi a small smile. Daehwi then nodded and unbuckled himself, getting out of the car together with his dad.

Walking up to the front door afterwards, Daehwi waited as his dad rang the doorbell.

“Coming!” A faint female voice was heard from the other side along with some old 80’s music playing in the background. Daehwi and Minhyun looked at each other, recognizing Donghee's voice. Seconds later, the door opened, revealing a tall blonde haired man and a lovely black headed woman. Both had wide, cheerful smiles plastered on their faces. “Minhyun, good thing you were able to come--and oh my gosh, is that you, Daehwi?!”

Hearing Donghee's shrill voice, Daehwi immediately broke out into a smile as he was brought into a tight hug—one of which he was really fond of. “Yes aunty, I’m back. And happy birthday. I brought your favorite perfume again this year.”

“Oh my, you are such a sweetheart, as always,” Donghee remarked, taking the paper bag from Daehwi as soon as they parted. The female then gestured for Minhyun and Daehwi to enter. “Come in! You’re right on time. It's a good thing you weren't busy today, Minhyun.”

“Yeah, I specifically cleared my schedule for tonight since it was your birthday,” Minhyun responded, earning him a playful slap from Donghee and a chuckle from Youngmin.

Daehwi followed behind the three adults while he continued to look around the house, smiling and bowing to almost everyone present whom he recognized to be Bansong-dong's residents as well.  _Everyone’s still friendly as always._

“You’ve grown taller over the past year, Daehwi.” Youngmin’s small voice reappeared from the side, causing Daehwi to focus back at the adults. “You’re going to reach me in no time.”

“I highly doubt that, Uncle Youngmin. Although I want to be as cute as you do.” Daehwi replied, putting on a grin while the three adults chuckled.

“Why thank you, young man,” Youngmin answered back, giving Daehwi a jovial smile before nudging Minhyun’s waist playfully. “Daehwi can drive now, right? So no need to worry about driving home later. Let’s eat and have a round of drinks while we’re at it.”

Hearing this, Donghee immediately gave her husband a strict glare. But the gesture did not scare the two men for Youngmin and Minhyun only laughed in response before heading towards the living room where the other male adults were currently in. Sighing in defeat, Donghee shook her head whereas Daehwi chuckled. “Uncle Youngmin still loves to drink, huh?”

“Especially now since your dad’s here,” Donghee answered, walking inside to what Daehwi recognized as the master bedroom to keep the boy’s gift. She then went out afterwards, pursing her red stout glossy lips. “You know how those two are.”

Daehwi nodded with a knowing smile. It had always been like that every year: Youngmin and Minhyun would get drunk at the party with Woojin driving them back to their house.  _Speaking of Woojin, he should be here._  “Aunty Donghee, is Woojin-hyung around?”

“Oh yeah, Woojin. Wait, I’ll call him for you.” With an excited smile, Donghee then went upstairs, leaving Daehwi seated on one of the spare stools beside the other female adults whom he recognized as the birthday woman’s friends. A minute passed, and he heard the sounds of several footsteps as well as his name being called. Recognizing Donghee’s voice, Daehwi approached the staircase and waited for her and Woojin. “Daehwi, here’s Woojin and also, I’d like you to meet my—"

Donghee’s words came to an abrupt halt when she saw the dumbfounded look on Daehwi’s face. The boy’s eyes had entirely widened, and his lips had frozen in what seemed to be utter surprise. Realizing that Daehwi wasn’t looking at her nor Woojin, Donghee then turned to the black headed boy beside her, only to see the same shocked expression plastered on his face.

The new face pointed at Daehwi. “You?!” 

Daehwi and the male's similar looks of surprise made Woojin and Donghee confused. As far as they know, it was the first time for him to meet Daehwi, yet seeing the shocked expression on his face made it seem otherwise.

“Have you two met before?” Donghee asked curiously, giving the two teenagers a probing look.

The stranger’s mouth opened, about to answer honestly when Daehwi quickly answered, “No," while giving him an indifferent look, making the male stop and frown.

Daehwi's lie and apathetic attitude made the male feel a bit vexed, but he quickly brushed the feeling off. It was something that shouldn’t really be given much attention, but a part of him wondered why the boy had to lie. “Yeah, what he said.”

“Oh, then let me introduce you to each other!” Donghee clapped her hands in glee, obviously excited for the introductions. “This is my nephew, Jinyoung – Bae Jinyoung. I presume Woojin had already told you about him before?”

Thinking about it now, Woojin did show him a picture of the said male before. It was a long time ago so Daehwi wasn’t sure, but Jinyoung must have been the one in the photo since he looked oddly familiar to her when they first met. Before Woojin dyed his hair red, both he and Jinyoung had Raven Black hair, and although the older one was slightly tanner, they looked similar. From their looks, one would immediately believe that both of them came from a family with good genes, possessing unearthly beauty and charms. “Yes, he did, aunty… but that was a long time ago so I don't really remember.”

“Yeah, that was a long time ago, Mom,” Woojin said, gaining Daehwi's attention. “Jinyoung was still in Seoul back then.”

Hearing Woojin’s words made Daehwi unconsciously raise an eyebrow. Donghee noticed Daehwi's confusion and immediately explained. “You see, Jinyoung stayed in Seoul with his and Woojin’s other cousin since his parents are working overseas. However, their cousin got relocated here for her job so he also came with her. Jinyoung just came back recently, just a few months before you arrived.”

 _So that’s why he sounded different; his accent sounded off._ Daehwi eyed Jinyoung but decided to just nod and keep his mouth shut. His thoughts were interrupted when Donghee patted his shoulder fondly. “And before I forget, this is Daehwi, Minhyun’s son.”

“Lee Daehwi?” Jinyoung asked Woojin to which the older male nodded in response.

“Daehwi only comes back here every summer which was why you haven’t seen him before,” Donghee explained before she heard her name being called by her circle of friends. She then made a few gestures towards them before turning back to the three with an apologetic smile. “Well, I’m going first. Daehwi, you’re almost eighteen, right? That means you’re only a year younger than Jinyoung. Get to know each other better and be friends. Woojin’s here too, so don’t worry. Just ask them if there’s anything you need. Enjoy the party!”

In a matter of seconds, Daehwi found himself left alone with the two cousins, a moment of which he felt unsure of what to do. Thinking about the situation, he should be talking to Jinyoung since they were closer to one another age-wise, compared to Woojin who was older than them by a few years. However, Woojin was the only one he really knew out of the two, the one he’d spend most of his summers with, but he couldn’t also say that he didn’t know the younger one. It was just that their first impressions of each other weren’t that pleasant that it made things awkward between them. _First and second meetings were bound to be awkward anyway._

“So,” Jinyoung finally said, getting fed up with the awkward atmosphere. Both Daehwi and Woojin, who were busy eyeing each other to even remember that he was around, looked at him. “Nice to meet you, Daehwi-ssi.”

Eyeing Jinyoung’s outstretched hand for a few seconds, Daehwi eventually took it and shook it with his, putting on a strained smile. “You’re older than me by a year so just call me Daehwi. Likewise, I’ll just call you Jinyoung-hyung – that is, if it’s okay with you.”

“Sure, that’s fine with me,” Jinyoung said, still shaking Daehwi’s hand vigorously. It was only when Woojin spoke that Daehwi withdrew his own hand back, startling Jinyoung a bit.

“So tell me the truth, did you perhaps know each other prior tonight?” Woojin stared at Daehwi and Jinyoung in interest, the curiosity very apparent in his eyes.

Daehwi and Jinyoung looked at each other for a split second before turning back to Woojin. “No.” “Yes.”

“Uh…” Woojin was bewildered at the two different answers. “What?”

“The answer’s yes, okay? We met outside the school yesterday. He was about to run me over with his truck while I was crossing the road,” Jinyoung answered, eyeing Daehwi with creased eyebrows while Woojin’s eyes widened in surprise.

Daehwi opened his mouth to speak, wanting to clear things up with Woojin but closed it again with a sigh. There was no point in defending himself anymore since it would only create more unwanted tension between him and Jinyoung. For all of the times that he’d been under such similar situations, Daehwi had learned how to pacify himself internally and take things as they were. Plus, knowing Woojin, he would only start worrying needlessly, and he didn’t want more nagging from him.

Letting out another sigh, Daehwi shrugged and walked past the two boys, but not before telling the oldest male where he was heading off to. “I’m just going to take some fresh air by the back porch.”

Putting faith in his faint memories of the Park house, Daehwi managed to find the porch leading to the backyard. It was quiet; it was a place where no one would want to stay at during a party. However, it was still a mystery to Daehwi why none of the visitors even thought of staying outside when it had gotten dark and the summer night winds had made the warm atmosphere more tolerable. Daehwi hated summer; he disliked how sweaty he got because of the heat, but the cool summer nights like tonight's pleased him—enough for him to like summer just a tiny bit.

“So that’s why you were late in coming home last night.” Woojin's deep voice resonated behind him, followed by the sound of a sliding door. Daehwi moved a bit from his position to make a space for the older male. “Why didn’t you tell me though?”

“I didn’t think that it was necessary for you to know about something as trivial as that,” Daehwi said, raising his head to meet Woojin’s eyes as he sat beside him on the small stone staircase leading to the grassy backyard. “And I didn’t want to deal with your irritating nagging.”

“You know I wouldn’t have done that—“ Before Woojin could even defend himself, Daehwi shot him a knowing look which made him shrug. “Fine, I _would_ _have_ done that, but it’s only because I would have been worried.”

“And I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to get worried.”

A small and appreciative smile appeared on Woojin’s face. “Really?”

“Really,” Daehwi replied back, returning the male’s smile with his own before turning back to the dark sky. “Besides, it’s already done and nothing bad happened. All’s well that ends well.”

Woojin nodded in agreement. “But you should befriend Jinyoung. He’s a nice kid and he’s just a year older than you. I think you two will get along well.”

“You think so?” Daehwi asked, resting his head on one of Woojin’s shoulder, secretly pleasing the male.

“I really think so, but don’t get too friendly,” Woojin said, hunching his back a bit so his stature could easily accommodate Daehwi’s shorter frame.

Daehwi looked at him inquisitively. “And why is that?”

“You might forget about me, and I don’t want that,” Woojin admitted, biting his lower lip playfully before taking a peek at Daehwi. “I’ll get jealous.”

Daehwi smiled as he abruptly raised his head and faced Woojin who started chuckling. “That’s stupid. Of course I won’t forget you. Jinyoung-hyung and I haven’t even talked to each other anyway, and couldn't you sense the tensed atmosphere between us a while ago?”

“I did, but who knows. Anything’s possible,” Woojin said, still chuckling even after Daehwi lightly slapped him on the stomach.

“But that doesn’t mean I’d easily forget about you.”

Woojin’s laughter suddenly stopped upon catching the undertone in Daehwi's voice, their eyes meeting each other in the process. “But you said you already forgot about everything.”

“I never said everything,” Daehwi responded, his expression darkening as he averted his eyes from Woojin who just continued to stare at him.

“So you do still remember…” Woojin spoke, almost inaudible but Daehwi heard it anyway.

“I do, but I am _trying_ to forget about everything,” Daehwi answered, looking at the grassy ground in front of him before continuing. “That’s the reason why I’m here: to have some sort of closure.”

A momentary silence engulfed the two where only the sounds of insects, the croaking of frogs, and the faint background music from the house could be heard. After a while, Woojin mustered up enough of his courage to speak. “Look Daehwi… I…”

Daehwi suddenly felt uneasy and anxious as he felt Woojin’s eyes still drilling onto him—a feeling that he couldn’t bring himself to hate. He felt nervous. He felt scared of what the male beside him wanted to say. He tried to remain calm, even though the rapid beating of his heart and the uneasy expression on his face were already giving him away. “Hyung, s-stop… just stop.”

Daehwi's sudden outburst surprised Woojin as he quickly clamped his lips shut. Daehwi sighed.  “I…I’m tired. I’m going back inside first.”

Dusting his chino shorts, Daehwi stood up—almost grudgingly even—and went back inside the house, ignoring Woojin's upset expression that he paid no attention to hide. “O-okay,” Woojin managed to say.

Going back inside the moderately crowded house made Daehwi calm down more than he had expected. The old music in the background wasn’t up to his tastes but it would do for now--anything would work so long as he could erase Woojin's pained look from his mind. He didn’t want to leave him alone like that, but he already knew where their conversation was heading so he had no choice. _I just had to leave._

Breathing heavily, Daehwi walked up to the buffet table in hopes of distracting himself with some food. He wasn’t the least bit hungry nor was he full, but it successfully diverted his mind from his recent exchange with Woojin. Soon, he found himself in a conversation with a small, petite female ( _with the most adorable chubby cheeks_ ) whom he had never seen before around the neighborhood. The lady asked him, “Are you, perchance, from here? Bansong-dong?”

Daehwi hesitated about the answer he’d have to give. Truthfully, he was from California but technically, he was also from Bansong-dong. Mulling over his internal conflict, Daehwi resorted to his first answer. “Yes, I’m from here, but I don’t think we’ve met before.”

“Indeed we haven’t,” the small woman said, handing Daehwi a glass of melon juice which the boy graciously accepted. “That’s why I was kind of curious. If you’re from here, how come I’ve never seen you before?”

“I’m actually from California, but I come here every summer to stay with my dad,” Daehwi said, picking a small slice of apple from the buffet table. “So technically, I’m also from here.”

“Oh wait! I think I know you!” the woman exclaimed, her eyes widening in surprise as Daehwi only looked at her in confusion. “You must be Daehwi, Mr. Minhyun's son, am I right?”

Astonished with the woman's knowledge, Daehwi’s eyes widened as well. “How did you know?”

“I like your dad so much so of course I’d know!” the small woman blurted out excitedly, making Daehwi stop and stare at her in astonishment. Her chubby cheeks blooming into a faint shade of pink, the woman quickly explained, “I-I mean, I’m a big fan of your dad and… and one of my cousin’s an intern at his company so…”

Hearing her explanation, Daehwi suddenly remembered what Donghee had told him earlier. “Are you Woojin-hyung and Jinyoung-hyung's cousin?”

“Yes! Yes, I am!” the woman said, grinning excitedly as she took Daehwi’s free hand without realizing and shook it vigorously. “I’m Kim Jaehwa. I’m originally from here but I moved to Seoul years ago because of my work, but now I’m here again since I got relocated. Aunty Donghee must have already told you about me.”

“Yeah, she did when she introduced Jinyoung-hyung to me a while ago,” Daehwi replied, putting on a smile as Jaehwa finally let go of his hand.

“So you must be the same age as Jinyoung?”

“I’m younger than him by a year.”

“You can just call me noona too! I’m older than you by twelve…no, thirteen years,” Jaehwa declared, slumping her shoulders in frustration upon being reminded of her age. “I’m already thirty, you know.”

Daehwi almost choked on his drink upon hearing Jaehwa. For a thirty-year-old woman, Jaehwa surely didn’t look like one. If she didn’t say it herself, Daehwi would have thought that she was Woojin's age or even younger since she was small and petite and had a baby face that anyone would envy. But Daehwi shouldn’t even be surprised anymore since all the members of their family were really youthful-looking, with the sole exception of Jinyoung who, even though had baby features, still looked mature for his age.

Regaining his composure, Daehwi coughed lightly a few times. Jaehwa asked if he was okay to which he only nodded with a smile. “I’m fine, but yes, I’ll call you noona. Jaehwa-noona.”

“I like that,” Jaehwa said, her eyes twinkling in delight to which Daehwi found to be really adorable. The female then bit her bottom lip shyly, making Daehwi a bit confused. “So… I haven’t seen your dad.”

Daehwi chuckled inwardly as he pointed towards the living room where the few adult males, including Youngmin and Minhyun, were seated and laughing every so often. Upon spotting whom she was looking for, Daehwi swore he saw Jaehwa’s cheeks becoming a shade redder than before, and he was sure it wasn’t because of the lights. “Oh, so your dad’s with Uncle Youngmin.”

If Daehwi didn’t know any better, he would have thought that Jaehwa was a pining teenage girl. However, even though the female was crushing on his dad, Daehwi honestly didn’t mind. He felt comfortable around Jaehwa because the female's personality resembled his mom’s—cheerful and lively—which Daehwi found to be nice. In any case, he’d much rather have someone like Jaehwa to sincerely like his dad rather than someone ostentatious like Mina.

“I saw you a while ago talking to Woojin and Jinyoung.” Jaehwa's sweet voice brought Daehwi back to reality as he saw the female’s attention focused back on him. “You and Woojin must be close, seeing as you’ve known each other since you were kids.”

Swallowing hard, Daehwi nodded in response. It was a topic he didn’t really feel like talking about at the moment, and not even Jaehwa’s adorable cheeks made it any better. Thinking that the female would ask him more questions about his relationship with Woojin, Daehwi quickly pointed towards the restroom to which Jaehwa quickly understood. It wasn't that he didn’t want to stay with Jaehwa any longer, he just thought that by leaving her alone for a moment, the female would forget about their current topic.

With his mind preoccupied, Daehwi turned around rather hastily, not bothering to check if there was someone behind him or not. Unfortunately, the action caused him a great deal of shock as sounds of glasses shattering on the ground were heard after. Daehwi looked at the ground and saw two broken glasses with a small puddle of peach colored liquid – he assumed it to be the melon juice. Slowly and carefully, Daehwi's eyes wandered upwards only to see Jinyoung's once-white plain t-shirt, now splotched with different sizes of peach splatters.

“Daehwi, Jinyoung!” Jaehwa’s voice brought him back to the current situation. Daehwi’s face paled as Jinyoung stood in front of him with the same shocked expression. He barely knew the male, their first encounter wasn’t the best, and although he tried not to make the second any worse either, the attempt was already ruined along with Jinyoung’s shirt. It scared him deeply, both Jinyoung and the unwanted attention he and the older male gained from the unexpected commotion. Daehwi swallowed hard and remained still amidst the panic and horror that was presented before him.

With his eyes still fixed on Jinyoung, the latter then raised his head from the ground and gave him an indecipherable look. “Daehwi… you—“

And that was it. The moment Daehwi heard his name roll off of Jinyoung’s tongue, so much fear engulfed him that he couldn’t control his body anymore. Involuntarily, he quickly turned away from victim of his clumsiness and made a run for the front door, ignoring the calls that were coming from other people. No matter what, he wouldn’t turn back. Not when he had already made a complete fool of himself. _Good going, Daehwi._


	4. Candid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!  
> Here's a quick update to start the new year right.   
> Love you all!

Early in the morning, as soon as Daehwi woke up, the first thing that came to his mind was to contact Samuel. Looking at the alarm clock placed on his side table, it was already 10:11 AM. If he were to convert it to the time in California, it would only be 6:11 PM there, meaning Samuel might still be awake. Realizing this possibility, Daehwi abruptly sat up from his lying position, only to have his head pulsing in pain.

But the momentary uneasiness didn’t hinder him from getting to his phone. With his dexterous hands, Daehwi quickly got the device and opened his _KakaoTalk_ , pressing the first name on his list of favorites.

 - Hey Samuel, you’ll never believe what I’m going to tell you. -- 10:15 AM

 - I’ve gotten myself into trouble last night when my dad and I went to a birthday party… ;; -- 10:15 AM

 - I accidentally poured juice on this guy… -- 10:16 AM

 - And instead of apologizing, I ran away after… -- 10:16 AM

 - Although, last night wasn’t actually our first meeting. We met the day before when I was about to hit him on the road… -- 10:17 AM

 - But it was only because he just suddenly popped out of nowhere when the stoplight’s color green! It clearly wasn’t my fault back then! I have the right of way! -- 10:17 AM

 - But last night was surely my fault… what do I do Samuel? Please answer me… ;; -- 10:17 AM

After filling up the screen with messages, Daehwi waited for a couple more minutes in hopes of possibly seeing Samuel’s reply. However, a whole fifteen minutes has passed and there was still no new message. _Could he already be asleep? But it’s only 6:34 PM there._

Seeing as waiting wouldn’t help, Daehwi decided to just do his morning routine first. For someone who really likes sleeping in late, Daehwi didn’t feel good. He was actually bothered for a part of his mind was filled with nothing but a particular person named _Bae Jinyoung._

It’s not that he actually wanted to keep on remembering him, the name itself just keeps on appearing in his mind that it’s not even funny anymore. Last night, he could barely sleep at all after arriving back to their house, the adrenaline keeping him wide awake. Daehwi easily falls asleep especially when he’s tired, but last night, even if he was very exhausted, the thought of what happened rendered him unable to rest. He was able to sleep a tad but he would always end up dreaming of what happened afterwards, thus causing him to wake up.

It was hard, having to undergo such mental torture, but he knew that he was the one at fault. Daehwi was the one who poured the juice on Jinyoung’s shirt and broke the glass. If it wasn’t enough, he even ran away afterwards without even apologizing for what he had done. He wasn’t usually like that though. Daehwi doesn’t usually get anxious over such situations. Albeit unexpectedly, he just suddenly got nervous last night that he couldn’t even think straight. His mind just went blank all of a sudden, probably because of the awkwardness between him and Jinyoung, plus the unwanted attention that they had gained. Whatever the real reason is though, Daehwi didn’t care anymore for the damage has been done, and he had already humiliated himself in front of almost everyone in the neighborhood.

Truthfully, he didn’t really care about what other people would say. He knew that they would forget about it eventually, and even if they don’t, he didn’t really care. What bothered him truly is the victim himself, Jinyoung. The male didn’t really look like one to hold grudges against other people, seeing as he acted fairly behaved last night compared to their first meeting. However, Daehwi can’t be so sure for he hasn’t really known him that much. What if Jinyoung got mad because of what happened? Daehwi did ruin his shirt and just ran away all of a sudden. Surely, he has all the rights to get angry.

The prospect greatly troubled Daehwi. He might not show much worry about it on the outside, but internally, he was really uneasy. Although, having a nice warm shower did let him ease off a bit. It let him think clearly and rationalize things. Coming to a resolution, Daehwi decided to just apologize for what he did. It was the best thing to do at the moment, and by doing so, he’d be free of the guilt that he has been feeling ever since last night. _I’m just going to say sorry, right? No big deal._

After dressing himself in a baby blue baggy shirt and black stressed shorts, Daehwi quickly went downstairs and ate a quick breakfast—being that of a bowl of cereal and milk. Before he went back to his room upstairs though, he saw a note from Minhyun, saying that he was going to Gwangju for some project and will be gone for a few days. Seeing the note made Daehwi frown a bit, but it didn’t surprise him nonetheless. He already expected to be at home alone for the whole summer anyway, and right now, he has other things to worry about.

Running back to his room, Daehwi got his phone and hoped to see for a possible reply from Samuel, but as expected, no new messages came in. Finally giving up on waiting for his best friend’s reply, he got the phone that Woojin lent him. Looking at the contacts, Daehwi saw a few names which were unfamiliar to him, but as he went back to the top of the list, four familiar names appeared—Park Woojin, Bae Jinyoung, Lee Minhyun, and Yoon Mina.

_Tsk, Yoon Mina_. Without thinking twice, Daehwi quickly deleted the name and nodded in satisfaction afterwards. Upon making sure that there was no more trace of the woman’s name in the list, Daehwi then went back to the top and pressed Jinyoung’s name. He pressed the ‘send message’ button on the screen and typed in a short apology note in the box allotted.

_Jinyoung-hyung, this is Daehwi. I’m currently borrowing Woojin-hyung’s phone for the summer in case you’re wondering. I just want to apologize for what happened last night. I hope you’re not angry at me for running away, but if you are, I understand. I’m just sorry for what I did. I hope you understand._

Daehwi stared at the screen, contemplating if the message was fine enough. It took him about a minute to finally come to a conclusion that it was okay before finally pressing the send button. _Better than nothing._ After doing so, Daehwi heaved a heavy sigh and waited a couple more minutes for a reply. However, waiting was quite harder than he had expected. He wasn’t as nervous as much as he was last night, but he was still uneasy, especially since almost half an hour passed already and he still hasn’t received any new messages.

Going for his second choice, Daehwi decided to just call Jinyoung’s number. However, it was then rendered futile again for even after five trials, the call still wasn’t answered. Seeing as Jinyoung refused to communicate with him, Daehwi thought it would be better to just stop trying. He doesn’t like forcing someone into something, and he did his part anyway. He already apologized, so it’s up to Jinyoung whether he’s going to accept his apology or not.

However thinking like so only bothered Daehwi more. Being ignored only made him guiltier for he felt like Jinyoung really is mad. Though they weren’t close, Daehwi still felt bad and he just have to do something about it.

Grabbing his car keys, Daehwi wore his black chucks and immediately jogged downstairs. It was only 11:40 AM, meaning that classes are still ongoing. Assuming from the uniform he wore before, Jinyoung should be Guanlin and Jihoon’s classmates. He didn’t really know what the schedule of their classes is, but seeing as it’s still before noon, he’d still probably be there. _He has to be._

The location of the high school wasn’t that far from their house, so in less than ten minutes, Daehwi managed to reach the place with ease. As expected though, upon descending from his truck, no students were to be found on the quadrangle. On the contrary, there aren’t many students who sign up for the summer classes, so the people present at the school were only minimal.

With the car keys dangling in his right hand, Daehwi carefully approached the main building only to be stopped upon catching sight of his friend. “Guanlin!”

Hearing his name, the said male quickly turned around and saw Daehwi standing in the middle of the quadrangle. Surprised with his presence, Guanlin called back, “Daehwi! What are you doing here?!”

“I was just passing by!” Daehwi shouted back a different reason. He didn’t really think that it was needed for the male to know about his real intention. Knowing Guanlin, saying so would only lead to more questions and possible interrogation. “How about you?! Aren’t you supposed to be in class right now?!”

“Actually, I am, but our adviser called me in the faculty!” Guanlin yelled back, glancing at his wrist watch before biting his lower lip. “And I think I should get going now or else he might think that I’m cutting classes! See you later!”

Waving his hands in the air, Guanlin then turned back to his destination and soon entered a door of which Daehwi presumed to be the faculty office. Looking around next, Daehwi found himself alone in the middle of the quadrangle again. Good thing is that, the temperature for the day wasn’t too hot for his liking which made his mood a little bit better. However, it still didn’t change the situation that he still has to look for Jinyoung. _Ugh, where could he possibly be?_

Heaving a heavy sigh, Daehwi was about to take a step forward when faint voices suddenly resonated from behind the building, its volume rising by each second that passed by. Curiosity getting the best of him, Daehwi waited in place until a tall black headed boy suddenly appeared from the direction. _Jinyoung-hyung?_

“Daehwi!” The boy called, proving that he was indeed Jinyoung. A flash of relief was all over his face as he ran vigorously, as if running for his dear life. This confused Daehwi and he made no attempt in hiding it. The bewildered look of the boy, however, got ignored by Jinyoung as he continued running towards him until he finally got hold of his wrist and dragged him away. “Where’s your truck?”

Despite being clueless of the situation, Daehwi just pointed to the direction where he parked, only to find himself being shoved inside the driver’s seat afterwards, with Jinyoung entering beside him in the passenger’s seat. Utterly dumbfounded, Daehwi was about to ask Jinyoung when a familiar voice suddenly appeared from behind them.

“Jinyoung! Come back here!”

“Go! Now!” Jinyoung exclaimed, looking at Daehwi hysterically and leaving him no other choice but to follow. In a matter of seconds, the white truck came to life again as Daehwi drove back to the road, leaving a frantic and exhausted Jaehwa behind.

_Sorry Jaehwa-noona._ Daehwi looked back through the rear view mirror and saw Jaehwa holding onto her knees while panting heavily. Judging from the events that just transpired, it looks like the woman had been running after Jinyoung since a while ago for some reason which Daehwi didn’t know. However, her effort in even trying to catch up to her cousin was rendered useless for in the end, he still got away with Daehwi’s help.

The process of helping Jinyoung run away made him feel bad for Jaehwa, but all those ill feelings quickly got overshadowed once he took notice of the male seating right next to him. For a moment there, Daehwi almost forgot about Jinyoung’s presence inside the truck. Only when he finally saw the sands leading to the Haeundae beach that he realized that they were already in a pretty safe distance away from the high school.

“Okay, tell me,” Daehwi finally spoke, parking his truck in a clear area near the beach. “What was that all about? Why was Jaehwa-noona running after you?”

Still keeping his eyes front, Jinyoung shifted on his seat and shrugged nonchalantly, acting like nothing out of the usual happened. “Nothing in particular, I just skipped class and stuff.”

“Which is obviously against the rules of your school, or rather, every school there is.” Daehwi’s eyes turned to Jinyoung in disbelief, appalled at how he could take the situation rather lightly.

“Let’s just not talk about that.” Jinyoung said, finding the topic to be useless for nothing could be done anymore since he already got away. His eyes then widened a bit upon remembering some questions that has been on his mind since a while ago. “Why did you come to our school though? Were you looking for Guanlin and Jihoon?”

“Uh… no,” Daehwi answered, his voice getting audibly smaller. “I was looking for you because I wanted to apologize…”

Hearing Daehwi’s answer, a flash of astonishment appeared on Jinyoung’s face which Daehwi, fortunately, didn’t miss. “Apologize? For what?”

“For uh… last time,” Daehwi reluctantly said, a tad anxious about what the male’s response would be. “When I spilled the juice on your shirt.”

“Oh that,” Jinyoung gnaw on the insides of his cheeks, observing the inside structure of Daehwi’s truck. “It’s nothing.”

Daehwi was stumped. He didn’t exactly know whether to be annoyed or be relieved that Jinyoung didn’t mind everything that had happened, but surely, it should be a good thing. He just felt like he got scammed for acting all guilty over nothing.

Noticing the look on Daehwi’s face, Jinyoung scrunched up his nose and shrugged. “I mean, it’s just a shirt. No big deal in that, so yeah… I forgive you.”

Well, even though he felt stupid for acting more than necessary, a large part of him still felt satisfied. At least he was sure now, that Jinyoung wasn’t mad. Plus, his opinion of the male drastically improved upon proving himself right that he’s not that immature to get mad over such things. _That was easier than expected._ “Thanks, I guess.”

“I have a favor to ask though.” Jinyoung suddenly said, causing for Daehwi to raise a single eyebrow. “Do you know how to drive?”

Hearing Jinyoung’s query, Daehwi stopped and stared at him in slight mockery. “Well, obviously…”

Realizing what his question was, Jinyoung huffed. “What I mean to ask is, do you know how to drive manually?”

“Yeah,” Daehwi nodded, pointing to the pedals. “This one has a clutch. Why?”

As if great news appeared that a big wide smile suddenly flickered across Jinyoung’s face. “That’s great then! You could help me pass my driver’s licensure exam!”

Confused by Jinyoung’s sudden excitement, Daehwi was about to ask him what he was talking about, but then it suddenly hit him. “You want _me_ to teach you how to drive?”

Although he hoped that he was wrong, turns out that he was indeed right. Jinyoung did want Daehwi to teach him how to drive for he found the two of them switching seats inside the truck afterwards. Basically, Jinyoung had already passed the written exams. The practical one, however, is coming up in a few days. He had been practicing before with his cousin, Woojin, but lately, the older male’s always occupied with college and his internship, leaving Jinyoung with no car to use for practice.

Daehwi didn’t really mind though, but he found it weird to teach someone older something that isn’t usually taught by someone younger. Being that the case, he didn’t voice out his thoughts for he knew that Jinyoung wouldn’t appreciate it. Plus, he could always consider it as his compensation for what he did, even though the male already assured him that everything’s fine.

“Uh hyung, not that I’m trying to intrude or anything but,” Daehwi suddenly paused from his instructions and diverted his focus from the truck to Jinyoung. “Aren’t you uncomfortable with what you’re wearing?”

“Now that I think about it, my uniform really is a bit stuffy,” Pressing the brakes, Jinyoung was beginning to unbutton his uniform shirt until he noticed Daehwi peering at him. “You don’t mind me taking this off, do you?”

Daehwi quickly shook his head in response, thus allowing for Jinyoung to fully remove his uniform shirt, leaving him only in a black wife-beater that snuggly hugged his torso. After hanging his uniform on the backrest, he then continued driving whereas Daehwi continued staring (more like gawking) at him. Upon seeing the tanned skin of the male, Daehwi swallowed hard in an astonishing wonder. When he said that he was fine with him being only in the sleeveless shirt, he really did mean it for he was already used to it, seeing as he came from California where most people dress minimal. However, for some reason, Daehwi found himself subdued by the sight of Jinyoung’s unexpectedly formed biceps. He didn’t expect for him to be like so because his uniform had done a great job in hiding it. Though seeing it now, he had to admit that it was quite a pleasing sight, despite the fact that it inhibited him. _So much._

“Daehwi, Daehwi! Look how well I’m driving!” Jinyoung’s excited voice suddenly filled the atmosphere, only to be followed by his confused question. “But don’t you think I should be driving at a slower pace? I think I should stop now or else we might hit that tree.”

Realizing the speed of the truck and seeing the impending huge tree in front of them, Daehwi’s eyes suddenly went wide as saucers as he quickly got hold of the handbrake and pulled it upwards with much force. The action led for the truck to come to an abrupt stop just a meter away from the tree, causing for both Daehwi and Jinyoung to almost hit the dashboard harshly, if not for the strong clutch of the seatbelts.

Both the two teenagers were obviously shocked for neither of them made no effort in moving and only stayed planted on their seats, trying to catch the breaths that they’ve unconsciously held out of tenseness. Jinyoung, however, was the first to regain his composure, and it was only when his excited and thrilled voice resonated across the atmosphere, together with the beeping sounds of the truck, that Daehwi finally managed to look at him in utter incredulity. “Daehwi, that was awesome! Let’s do it again!”

 

-

 

It was just another day. Supposed to be a day of another monotonous rest inside the house for Daehwi, and yet for some reason, he found himself driving across the small and skimpy roads of Bansong-dong, with his destination being that of the local high school. He wasn’t enrolled in the said school, neither does he go there for his past time. Actually, it was only his second time being in the place for he has an errand to do. Well, it wasn’t really an errand, but rather, he has to pick someone up.

With his eyes widening a tad upon catching sight of a Black headed boy standing by the gates of the school, Daehwi drove closer and lowered the glass windows. “Bae Jinyoung!”

Hearing his name being called, Jinyoung’s head shot up as Daehwi’s face immediately came to his sight. Without wasting any second, he then got inside the truck on the passenger’s seat and buckled himself, all the while putting on a small smile for the driver. “Hello there, teach.”

Daehwi just nodded dryly in response before pressing on the gas pedal again. He wasn’t annoyed and his mood wasn’t down. He was just pretty occupied with a lot of things going on around inside his mind. It has been two days since he started being a driving teacher for Jinyoung, and he can’t deny the fact that those two days had been pretty worrisome for his part. The male could drive, he knew the basics, but in regards with control and focus, he lacked it greatly, leading them to being almost always in an accident, if not for Daehwi’s fast and alert hands.

On the contrary, the lovely sceneries of Bansong-dong eventually overshadowed the worries that Daehwi had. Driving around the neighborhood, he got to see all the places he went to before, which up to now, never ceased to amaze him. Plus, having to go out and waste his time teaching a nineteen year old how to drive was much entertaining, rather than lying all day long on his bed, waiting for the night to come. The latter was his usual routine every summer, and he has to admit that he had already come to a disliking towards it. He has always been stuck inside the house, but even if he wanted to change his monotonous life, he never tried for he was uneasy and unsure. He was afraid that by going off from his usual lifestyle, things would only be the same or even worse. He hated trying, he hated taking risks. Daehwi refused to take and give chances.

Although, having to go outside and teach someone isn’t really going off from his usual routine. It was just an additional work, for after Jinyoung passes his driving licensure exam, Daehwi would probably be back to his tedious life again, being inside the house and waiting for summer to end. It was just an activity, Daehwi believed, and doing something new shouldn’t be so bad.

“You look so serious today, Mr. Lee.”

Jinyoung’s voice managed to snap Daehwi out of his trance, just in time when the stoplight turned red. Putting pressure on the brakes, Daehwi exhaled rather heavily and shook his head. “It’s just… is it really okay for you to skip your classes?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. It’s just summer classes anyway.” Feeling the buzzing sensation on his trousers’ pocket, Jinyoung fished his phone out quickly and had his eyebrows crease upon seeing the message. “Hey, Daehwi,”

“Hm?”

“Hyung sent a message… he said he can see us inside the truck.”

“Huh—“ Before Daehwi can even react, a flash of bright light suddenly became visible in front of the truck, rendering both him and Jinyoung blind for a couple of seconds. It was only after their sights returned to normal that a small expectant smile managed to replace the placid expression on Daehwi’s lips. “What are you doing there?”

“I was walking around when I happen to see you two,” Woojin answered back, running towards the truck before entering the back seat. He sat on the middle and reached over to the front, putting his DSLR camera on top of the dashboard before placing an arm on both Daehwi and Jinyoung’s shoulders. “But before that, smile!”

Another flash filled the truck, thus leaving Daehwi, Woojin, and Jinyoung to be blind for a couple of seconds. The ordeal annoyed Daehwi a tad, but being the calm boy he was, he just heaved a sigh. However, hearing a loud horn coming from behind them, he suddenly remembered the stoplight and saw that it was already green, causing for him to immediately press the gas pedal anxiously. The action made the cousins laugh hysterically in amusement, in spite of the fact that the utter annoyance was very apparent on Daehwi’s face.

He couldn’t help but curse mentally. Daehwi was even contemplating whether to tell them off or not, but his plans were quickly forgotten upon hearing a loud grumble coming from the passenger’s seat, followed by another one which came from him instead. _It’s already noon and I still haven’t eaten any lunch yet._

“I’m hungry.” Jinyoung suddenly spoke, voicing out both his and Daehwi’s thoughts as a frown managed to make itself visible on his face. However, that frown was short lived as not long after, a small Korean restaurant not far from them suddenly appeared in his range of sight. “Let’s just eat there before we start. What do you say?”

The idea was well received by both Daehwi and Woojin for a couple of minutes later, they eventually arrived at the said eatery and sat inside, taking joy in eating noodle Ddeokbokki. Out of the three though, Daehwi was the one who enjoyed the dish the most. He has been craving for Ddeokbokki ever since he arrived, and finally having a taste of the native Korean snack, he just can’t help but smile in pure satisfaction—an expression which didn’t get overlooked by Woojin.

“Here,” Woojin mumbled, transferring some of his share onto Daehwi’s plate. The generous action of his didn’t surprise Daehwi for he only smiled thankfully, liking the addition to his serving. “Eat more. I know you love this.”

Jinyoung, on the other hand, unconsciously wore a probing look as he watched the close interaction of the two. Seeing as he just only came recently, the curious part of him prevailed, forcing him to speak. “You two must’ve known each other since way before, huh.”

Hearing Jinyoung’s remark, Daehwi paused from his food and turned to look at Woojin with a raised brow. The both of them then turned back to Jinyoung a couple of seconds after with a shrug. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

“Well, since I’m an intern at Lee Photographies, I got to stay with Daehwi more,” Woojin reasoned, donning his usual gentle smile as Daehwi went back to his food. “But even if I’m not one, we’ve already known each other since we were kids. Mom and dad are good friends with Uncle Minhyun, you see.”

“I didn’t know they were good friends.”

“Well, that’s because you used to only visit during winter break.” Woojin chuckled, finding the sight of Daehwi eating heartily to be quite amusing. However, that fascination quickly stopped as soon as he remembered a sudden thought. “Wait, shouldn’t you be in class right now? Don’t tell me you’re cutting classes again? If mom and Jaehwa-noona find out about this then you’ll really get in trouble.”

The sudden query of Woojin made Daehwi stop from eating, feeling a tad guilty for helping Jinyoung escape from school. However, seeing the calm and unaffected expression of the younger male, he didn’t know whether to still feel guilty or not. “It’s only summer classes, hyung. Not much of a big deal, and besides, I was just asking Daehwi a favour.”

“You even dragged Daehwi to your mischief.”

Seeing the growing frown on Woojin’s face, Daehwi pressed his lips into a thin line and decided to chime in, feeling the need to defend Jinyoung in spite of the fact that what he did wasn’t right. “It’s nothing, hyung. I was just teaching Jinyoung-hyung how to drive as a compensation for what I did to him last time.  I embarrassed him in front of everyone so I was just making up for it.”

“Although I can’t seem to learn anything from him,” Jinyoung suddenly said, letting Daehwi feel a mixture of surprise and disbelief. “He always pulls the handbrake whenever I drive and it’s annoying.”

_This stupid boy,_ Daehwi thought, rolling his eyes in incredulity as he saw Jinyoung looking at him disapprovingly and almost as if mockingly. All this time, the male had thought like that yet he didn’t tell him anything about it. He was the one at fault anyway since his focus keeps getting sidetracked and now he’s blaming Daehwi for it. What’s worse is he just had to tell everything to his cousin, Woojin, and act like a bullied little kid.

The declaration from Jinyoung was unexpectedly infuriating, Daehwi can’t deny that, but he wasn’t one to be easily fazed by such immature tactics. Instead of defending himself—which he knew would be useless—he just shook his head and continued his food. His actions were seen by Woojin though, for the male heaved a heavy sigh and spoke once more. “Look Jinyoung, I’ll just teach you how to drive. I’m free for the rest of the week anyway.”

“Then I’ll just go home,” Daehwi said, grabbing the spare napkin that Woojin handed him to clean his mouth off of any dirt before placing his chopsticks down. “I wouldn’t want to be the third wheel.”

“Are you serious? You don’t have anything to do back at your house anyway so might as well just come with us,” Jinyoung shrugged, also done with his food as he drank water first before grinning at Daehwi. “And besides, we’ll be using your truck.”

Hearing Jinyoung, Daehwi suddenly can’t help but laugh. The way how his mind works is just a mystery to Daehwi. Sometimes, he could act really serious, but a while ago, he acted like a kid, and now he even volunteered his truck to be the practice vehicle on his own. The slight conceitedness of the male might be a tad annoying for others, but for some reason, Daehwi was fine with it. He just might have a strong control on his temper, but any other way, he didn’t mind. _He is Woojin’s cousin anyway._

“Is it fine with you though?” Woojin asked, tilting his head to see a clearer view of Daehwi’s face only to see a smile coming from him—a smile which meant that everything was fine for him, a smile which meant _everything_ to _him_.

And in a matter of hours, Daehwi found himself seated on the back seat of his truck, whereas Woojin and Jinyoung stayed at the front. It was already afternoon so Woojin made no more attempt in making his cousin go back to school, and he also knew that Jinyoung wouldn’t listen to him anyway, knowing his carefree personality. However, with Woojin being Jinyoung’s driving teacher, the younger male eventually had to listen to him. In contrast to Daehwi who didn’t scold and just corrected Jinyoung calmly whenever he does something wrong and reckless, Woojin was quite noisy and active in nagging. The older male never ran out of words that could possibly pacify Jinyoung, and fortunately, it worked, for the younger male really did listen to him and followed him obediently. Unlike before when he always got distracted, Jinyoung was able to keep his focus this time and drive carefully, all thanks to Woojin’s annoying nags.

Whereas Jinyoung suffered through Woojin’s strict supervising, on the contrary, Daehwi took deep comfort in it. Not only was the ride smooth and safe, but he also got to rest and play around Woojin’s camera. With all the sceneries that Busan has to offer, Daehwi couldn’t help but add more to the series of photos that Woojin already took. Even though the ones he took may not be as good as Woojin’s—who has a major in photography—he still found it beautiful. Taking pictures of just about everything was amusing for Daehwi, and he won’t deny that he took pleasure in it.

“Hey, you’re taking candid pictures again.” Woojin pouted, recovering from the momentary blindness produced by the flash of his camera. “You take good care of my baby, okay? Take pictures as much as you like but please do me a favor and don’t take candid ones.”

Hearing Woojin’s complaint, Daehwi just snickered before nodding. He already got too many pictures anyway and there’s not much memory left, so the idea of taking more candid snapshots of the cousins would have to wait for next time. _Too bad though, since they look so serious, especially Jinyoung._

Seeing as he couldn’t take any more pictures, Daehwi decided to just look back at everything taken by the camera. Hundreds of pictures were inside, coming from shots of the Haeundae beach, a lighthouse, natural sceneries, and down to structural landscapes. The photos they took inside the truck a while ago were even there, and Daehwi admits that everything was just lovely. The photos he took can’t even compare to the ones that Woojin took for every picture taken by him practically emits love and passion, showcasing his sincerity when it comes to photography.

Every picture made Daehwi smile; he loved every photo that he saw. Although, there was a single shot that managed to replace his happy countenance with a perturbed one. It was a candid photo of a boy with a chestnut hair, smiling warmly as he held onto a piece of napkin stained with red orange sauce. _It was a candid shot of me._

Daehwi raised his head from the camera screen and took a glance towards the front, only to see Woojin and Jinyoung bickering again. Their arguments were loud and noisy, but they usually end up laughing anyway—a sight that looked endearing to Daehwi. Seeing Woojin’s hearty laughter, he hesitated for a moment, his resolve weakened, and he felt himself unable to press the button where his thumb was placed.

However, he knew that prolonging the ordeal would only be harder and he didn’t want that. Breathing heavily, Daehwi finally pressed the small circle button beside the screen and saw the photo disappear from his sight. He felt guilty for what he did. He knew that it was wrong to mess with other people’s things. He knew that he didn’t have any rights, but he just had to do it. Everything was over now and he has to prove it. _Even if it still hurts._

“Ugh, I’m tired. Let’s just continue tomorrow, hyung.” Jinyoung suddenly spoke, unbuckling himself before alighting the truck. He then smiled at Daehwi, asking him to move towards the driver’s seat in which the boy followed.

“Sure, let’s call it a day.” Woojin said, chuckling at the slouched form of Jinyoung before receiving his camera from Daehwi. “But can we stop by the mini mart near the neighborhood center?”

“What for?” Jinyoung asked, shifting on his seat as he buckled himself on the backseat once he felt the truck move.

“I’m going to have the pictures printed. My printer back at the house can’t print all of these, especially since Daehwi took some too.”

“You can just delete the ones I took.” Daehwi said, not taking his eyes away from the road as he kept a placid look on. “But sure, we can go there.”

“Thanks.” Woojin smiled, turning back to his camera’s screen to look back at the photos taken that day. He was happily looking through the lists but upon coming to the last shot, an alarmed look suddenly appeared on his face. “Daehwi, did you, by any chance… delete something?”

Still keeping his calm expression on, Daehwi eventually have to stop the truck in front of the red light, letting him look back at Woojin while shaking his head innocently. “No, why?”

“Nothing…” Woojin trailed off, unable to hide the disappointment on his face. “I was just asking.”

“Woojin-hyung,” Jinyoung chimed in, moving closer towards the front as he pointed to his cousin’s camera. “You told it to me yourself, that pictures eventually fade in time, yet I don’t get why you still bother having those photos printed. You can just keep them in your computer, you know.”

“It’s true that pictures eventually fade someday,” Woojin said, putting down his camera as he turned to Jinyoung with a small smile. “But I know that the memories connected to it won’t.”

“How could you be so sure?” Daehwi suddenly asked, gaining the attention of both Woojin and Jinyoung. Hearing Woojin, his lips just suddenly acted on their own, uttering things which were only supposed to be in his mind. He knew that he might come of as harsh, but he wanted them to realize the truth. Daehwi already voiced out a part of his thoughts anyway, so might as well just be honest and make them understand. “People die, things change. Nothing lasts forever.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ALL CHAPTERS ARE UNBETAED!  
> English is not my first language so you will most likely see a lot (and by a lot, I mean a LOT) of tense and grammar mistakes.  
> Please excuse me for those.  
> If you liked this story, thank you!  
> If you don't, it's fine ^^;;
> 
> Since this story is already done and I'm just rebooting everything, hopefully I can post updates everyday.


End file.
